La Fuerza del Destino
by Bet-sama
Summary: Serenity la ayudaría a reencontrarse con Seth nuevamente, y eso significaba despertar el poder del dragón blanco de ojos azules. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que Seto Kaiba le brindaría protección en su lucha contra quienes deseaban tal poder. ¿Podrá nacer algo entre los dos o sólo lo hace por el ojos azules? - (Silentshipping en español)
1. Despertar

**N/A:** He esperado mucho para escribir esta historia después de leer miles de SetoxSerenity. Me encanta esta pareja y pienso que pondré mi granito de arena en hacer crecer el mundo Fandom de Silentshipping en español.

Ningún personaje de Yu-gi-oh me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Despertar**

Bostezó largamente. Sus brazos se estiraron en dirección al techo de su habitación como queriendo alcanzarlo. Sintió como los músculos se relajaban poco a poco con el paso de los segundos mientras se desperezaba. Habían sido largas horas de sueño que recargaban sus energías para comenzar un nuevo día. Abrazó sus rodillas por encima de la colcha en un intento por quedarse unos minutos más en la cama. La mirada se dirigió por los rincones del ordenado cuarto. La puerta del cuarto de baño, el closet, el televisor colgado en la pared, el escritorio en una esquina que estaba cubierto de papeles, un útil sillón con ropa recién doblada y la ventana que dejaba colar el brillo solar. Cerró ambos ojos y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz. Sonrió tenuemente ante la placentera molestia de ver nuevamente el sol directamente. Muchos años viviendo en oscuridad, para que ahora pudiera disfrutar de algo tan simple. Su deseo de ver la luz nuevamente, se había hecho realidad.

Suspiró levemente al darse cuenta que necesitaba levantarse en ese preciso momento para poder aprovechar el día y disfrutar del sol que tanto le gustaba. Rápidamente se deshizo de la colcha rosada, buscó con sus pies los zapatos para poder desplazarse por el frío piso. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las cortinas para que la luz entrara. Aunque siempre se bañaba y cambiaba antes de empezar cualquier quehacer matutino, esta vez haría lo contrario. Así que sonriendo se dirigió hasta la puerta para olvidarse de sus obligaciones con su habitación por lo menos unas horas. De todas maneras, ni el más mínimo papel se movería de su sitio hasta que regresara.

Poniéndose su bata que cogió del perchero de la puerta antes de salir, caminó hasta la habitación contigua. Era raro que no escuchara ningún sonido, ya que su hermano tenía la mala costumbre de prender la radio en horas de la mañana para supuestamente molestar a los vecinos, que no lo dejaban dormir la noche anterior. Le hacía siempre gracia su manera extraña de pensar. Tocó la puerta suavemente para ver si aún estaba ahí, pero no recibió respuesta.

"¿Joey?"

Ni bien pronunció su nombre, escuchó un fuerte golpe y un quejido de dolor por parte de su hermano. Ups. Al parecer algo andaba mal.

"¡Joey! ¿Está bien?" – Pronunció nuevamente al coger la manija de la puerta, y antes que pudiera abrirla escuchó una voz nerviosa femenina.

"_Sobrevirará Serenity"_

"Mai"

"_Saldremos en un momento"_

"Lo siento. Iré a preparar el desayuno"

"_Gracias Serenity"_

Cubriéndose medio rostro por su falta de tacto, volvió sus pasos hacia la escalera para poder reactivar su actividad por esa mañana. ¡Lo había olvidado completamente! Desde un año que Mai Valentine vivía con ellos, faltaba muy poco para que se convirtiera en su cuñada, y ella se atrevía a olvidarla. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que haría después, que pasó inadvertido ese detalle, ya que la rubia no era para nada silenciosa cuando se encontraba en la casa y daba a conocer su presencia. Era una persona espectacular, segura y encantadora, que muy difícilmente era olvidada. Hasta podría decir, que desde que la conoció, le generó una fuerza interna para contrarrestar cualquier adversidad y lograr ser una mujer fuerte como ella.

Al ver que tendría que ser más cuidadosa otro día, se dirigió a la cocina para ver que prepararía el día de hoy. Agradeció mentalmente que la noche anterior no hicieran tanto desorden en su sagrada cocina, y no había tantos platos sucios que lavar. Abriendo la refrigeradora para buscar algo comestible, se dio cuenta que lo único que alumbraba eran huevos, tocino, leche y algo de jamón. Justo el día anterior no hizo compras por estar tan ocupada con sus estudios. Al parecer, sería otro día en el que haría milagros para que quedaran satisfechos.

"Ohhh justo cuando planeaba hacer…"

"¡Buen Día!"

"Mai"

"La misma cariño" – Dijo una alegre rubia al hacerse notar en la cocina, aún con ropa de dormir y cubierta por una bata morada. "Siento dejar vacío tu refrigerador, llegamos con mucha hambre ayer"

"No te preocupes… puedo hacer algo con lo que hay"

"¡Deberías ser chef!" – Alentó la rubia al sentarse en una de las sillas de la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala. "Cocinas muy bien"

"¿En serio piensas eso?"

"Claro. Además, creo que necesitaré que me des clase de cocina pronto"

"No sabría cómo enseñarte"

"Tampoco soy tan torpe en la cocina"

"No me refiero a eso" – Se corrigió nerviosamente. "Quiero decir, estoy segura que Joey podrá conseguir a alguien para…"

"Por ahorrar, tu hermano se pondrá a hacerlo él mismo, y yo entraré en huelga"

"No lo creo" – Se rió ante la idea de su hermano quemando el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, todo en un mismo día. "Hallarán la mejor forma de sobrellevarlo"

"Por eso… siempre contaremos con tu apoyo ¿Cierto?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron de par en par al ver a Mai tan segura de lo que decía. Hace ya unos meses conversaron que había planes de boda, que se casarían cuando llegara el momento adecuado, y que siempre ella era bienvenida a quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario bajo el mismo techo. Ya que obviamente Joey no dejaría que su hermana pequeña viviera lejos. No cuando llevaron tanto tiempo separados, y en los últimos seis años habían compartido la misma casa. Sería pecado mortal para Joey, escuchar que Serenity se iría a otra ciudad sólo por darles privacidad. Era un tema discutible que no quería pensar, pero a su parecer, lo más conveniente sería brindarles un espacio para que formaran su propia familia. Tal vez no sería mala idea tener su propio apartamento o ir a vivir con su mamá nuevamente… no lo sabía. Por ahora, quería compartir buenos momentos con su hermano mayor.

"¡Claro!"

"No sabes cómo me alivia saberlo"

"Aunque… creo que si pueda enseñarte a cocinar" – Comentó inocentemente al hacer una seña con su dedo a la nueva idea.

"Serenity, sólo bromeaba" – Dijo la rubia con una gran gotas de sudor por el rostro, muestra fehaciente de su nerviosismo.

"De todas maneras, servirá mucho en el futuro. Podemos comenzar con lo básico, ya que Joey ama comer. Te imaginas…"

"Ni hablar. Tengo suficiente soportando sus ronquidos para que exija comida. ¡Faltaba más!"

Mai hizo un bufido de frustración, y terminó por expresar diversas frases en contra de las costumbres de su ahora pareja. Sobretodo porque siempre había sido una mujer independiente, y lo último que haría era estar todo el tiempo en su casa cocinando. Tales palabras hicieron que Serenity comenzara a reír por la sinceridad expuesta, las cuales fueron seguidas por la rubia que no pudo evitar contagiarse del buen humor.

"¿Los ronquidos de quien?"

Ambas detuvieron su risa al notar la presencia de Joey mientras entraba a la cocina. Estaba aún desaliñado como siempre, frotando sus cabellos desordenadamente y en un bostezo sonoro. Aunque su crecido y desarrollado porte era muy diferente al adolescente que fue hace muchos años, seguía manteniendo aquella actitud despreocupada.

"Buenos Días hermano" – Saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

"No comprendo cómo me voy a casar con esto"

"Hey. ¿Así comenzamos la mañana?" – Se quejó inmediatamente ante el ataque directo que recibió.

"Era mi nueva forma de saludar" – Dijo inocentemente al poner un dedo sobre sus labios. Todo siguiendo la mirada ansiosa del muchacho que se sentó en la silla de al lado.

"Que extraña manera tienes de saludar"

"No me dejaste dormir en toda la noche... que esperabas"

"¡Mai! No tenías porque decirlo en voz alta" – Se sonrojó inmediatamente y movió sus manos frenéticamente para que no siguiera hablando.

"¡Ay! que delicado" – Se mofó en una expresión divertida. "Sólo digo la verdad"

"Serenity no la escuches… es que se muere por mí"

"¿No será al revés? ¿Quién perdió el alma por quien?"

"Ja ja muy graciosa" – Dijo en una voz sarcástica al cruzarse de brazos.

"¡Ustedes dos no tienen remedio!"

Serenity rió ampliamente ante los comentarios de la pareja, que a simple vista no parecían llevarse del todo bien a causa de las expresiones usadas; sin embargo, tal pensamiento quedó en el olvido al ver como Mai tomaba el primer paso en coger el rostro del contrariado muchacho y darle un sonoro beso en los labios que lo hizo calmarse.

"Que va a pensar Serenity"

"Por mí no se preocupen"

"Ella es la más acostumbrada a todo esto. ¡Iré a cambiarme!" – Anunció la rubia al levantarse de la silla y ajustar su bata para salir caminando de la cocina.

"Te aviso cuando esté el desayuno" – Agregó la menor Wheeler al girar hacia el refrigerador y obtener los ingredientes que aún había.

"Seren… gracias por tu ayuda"

"No tienes porque agradecer Joey, lo hago con mucho gusto" – Dijo en una voz feliz por escuchar su agradecimiento.

"De todas maneras quería que lo supieras" – Comentó en una sonrisa, pero entonces se le iluminó la mente al verla volver a su actividad. "¡Tengo una idea! ¿Y si vamos al acuario esta tarde?"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro. Hace tiempo que no vamos"

"Me gustaría mucho"

"Hablaré con los muchachos. ¿No te importa verdad?"

"Estará bien. Mientras más seamos, mejor" – Dijo en una sonrisa al conocer el grupo inseparable que seguían siendo. El entusiasmo de su hermano era contagioso.

"¡Perfecto! Primero recogeré a Mai en el centro comercial y te buscaré en… mmmm ¿Qué te parece en la tienda de Yugi?" – Preguntó pensativo.

"Bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no saludamos al señor Mutou, y seguramente Téa debe estar con ellos"

"Bueno, es fin de semana, así que es lo más probable"

"Entonces te espero ahí en la tarde. Ahora terminaré esto porque sino nunca comeremos"

"Tienes razón, tengo mucha hambre" – Se rió tenuemente al sentir como su estómago aceptaba. "Ya regreso"

"No entretengas a Mai"

"¡Serenity! ¿Tú también?"

"No… no dije nada"

"Por si las dudas, bajaré rápido"

Al escuchar la defensa de su hermano mayor, ocultó una sonrisa al verlo casi correr hacia las escaleras, entrar y cerrar la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Mai. El grito de atención de la rubia no se dejó esperar porque había sido interrumpida cambiándose. Evitó una risa y negó con la cabeza ante las situaciones que la hacían pasar, ya que algunas veces le daba vergüenza opinar sobre la relación que llevaban en sus propias narices, pero a la vez le generaba cierta admiración que siguieran juntos hasta ahora. ¿Ella encontraría a alguien que la hiciera comportarse de esa manera?... Aunque se sonrojó por tales pensamientos, aceptó que tal vez necesitaba salir más y darle una oportunidad a ese 'alguien' que esperaba por ella... en algún lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca se cansaría de admirar la vegetación que aún seguía atrapada entre los edificios y residencias. Era como un claro de luz que alumbraba la cosmopolita ciudad en la cual se había convertido_ Domino_, ya que por lo menos las familias seguían disfrutando de días de esparcimiento en medio de las áreas verdes. Se arrepintió de salir a la calle sin tener al alcance su lienzo y acuarelas, estaba segura que hubiera pintado un cuadro espectacular de lo que alcanzaba a ver sus ojos. Había perdido la cuenta de las imágenes que tenía del mismo escenario en casa de su mamá muy bien guardadas, pero deseaba hacer más. Sería en otra oportunidad.

Acelerando el paso antes que sus ansias fueran más fuertes, se dirigió directamente hacia la avenida del frente donde se encontraba la tienda de Yugi como había acordado con su hermano. Aunque la ciudad entrara en crisis o el planeta se partiera en mil pedazos, siempre serían los amigos inseparables de toda una vida. Por supuesto que ella también estaba incluida en el grupo, y nada la hacía más feliz, que pasar tiempo con ellos. Sería un gran día en el acuario.

"Serenity"

Escuchó su nombre claramente entre las personas que caminaban en la acera y alzando la vista para ver de quien se trataba, identificó a Yugi que le hacía una seña con la mano. Respondió de la misma manera y sin perder tiempo, se acercó a paso ligero hasta él. Sus tan característicos flequillos multicolores, y su amplia sonrisa, serían complementos eternos a su joven apariencia. Podría decir que se veía más alto que antes, al igual que cuando estaba en compañía del espíritu del faraón. ¿Tanto tiempo habría pasado desde que se vieron la última vez?

"Yugi, que bueno encontrarte"

"Hola Serenity. ¡Cuánto tiempo!"

"Tienes razón" – Contestó en una sonrisa nerviosa. "Casi me olvido donde quedaba la tienda"

"Jaja me imagino"

"¿Me estabas esperando?" – Preguntó curiosamente al verlo algo alejado del establecimiento.

"Bueno. Joey avisó temprano que vendrías por estas horas"

"Lo siento, siempre él tan preocupado" – Pronunció avergonzada al negar con la cabeza y con una mano apoyada en su mejilla.

"No hay por qué. Hay poco movimiento en la tienda a esta hora"

"De todas maneras, no deja de exagerar un poco"

"Siempre se comportará como el hermano mayor sobreprotector"

En una sonrisa del muchacho, le mencionó que podían entrar a la tienda a esperar a su abuelo que no tardaría en llegar. Caminaron entre algunas personas que circulaban por la calle y no se animaban a curiosear en el establecimiento, así que se pusieron a buen recaudo dentro de las cuatro paredes. Las diferentes vitrinas acomodadas a lo largo del espacio y la más pequeña que separaba la puerta de la trastienda, daban la bienvenida con diversas cartas de Monstruos muy bien acomodadas.

"¿Todo va bien con el negocio?"

"Tenemos una buena colección, pero está un poco baja la temporada"

"Entiendo, espero que mejore con el tiempo"

"Está bien, igual es algo que no dejaremos de hacer, sobretodo porque es el pasatiempo de mi abuelo."

"Cierto. El señor Mutou disfruta aún del Duelo de Monstruos"

"Ambos lo hacemos. Aunque ahora, con el querer aumentar los ingresos, no me abastezco con respecto al tiempo" – Sonrió nerviosamente al rascarse la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

"Me imagino. ¿Y si vas a la competencia de este año? Joey siempre lo menciona"

"Creo que lo pensaré muy seriamente" – Comentó vacilante ante la idea. "Ahora está divido por rangos de edades, creo que podría participar"

"Estoy segura que será una gran oportunidad. Como en los viejos tiempos"

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del muchacho, sólo suspiró ante la idea de ver a uno de sus amigos nuevamente en el ruedo del duelo de monstruos. Joey al ser el primero en saber las noticias acerca del juego, siempre menciona que hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre como antes, aludiendo que aparecía cada perdedor que pensaba haberlo superado. Cuestión que nunca fue aceptado ni negado por Yugi, ya que se mantenía al margen de las habladurías que sólo querían captar algo de atención. Los años no pasaban en vano.

"Tienen muy bonitas cartas… ¿Puedo verlas?"

"Adelante"

Fijó su vista en las vitrinas y se animó a recorrer lentamente por donde se encontraban dichos objetos. No podía decir de qué tipo era cada una por su falta de experiencia en el juego, pero sabía apreciar la alta calidad de los dibujos, eran dignos de admiración. Es lo que más le gustaba de aquellas misteriosas cartas, la belleza que deseaban expresar en cada trazo. No importaba si las fabricaban en masa o las hacían manualmente, pero sentía aquella pasión que desprendían en ese perfecto matizado de colores.

"Al fin pude llegar… hace un calor insoportable"

La voz de un anciano se dejó escuchar en el establecimiento. La presencia de un formal Solomon Mutou se hizo presente mientras usaba un pañuelo para secarse el sudor que se acumulaba por la frente. Con algo de esfuerzo caminó hacia la vitrina principal para dejar la pesada bolsa que colgaba del hombro.

"Había olvidado lo viejo que estoy"

"Abuelo. Hubieras llamado para ayudarte" – Dijo preocupado el muchacho al acercarse donde se encontraba.

"Estoy bien Yugi"

"Debes recordar lo que dijo el médico"

"Un par de médicos no me van a decir lo que tengo que hacer" – Comentó al hacer unos estiramientos con su cintura, pero ni bien se movió, quedó estático en pleno movimiento. "Creo que necesito algo de ayuda"

"Eso pasa por no escuchar"

El anciano sólo rió por la preocupación fundada de su nieto. Recibiendo asistencia por parte del joven para poder volver a su lugar, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya no estaba preparado para esos trotes. Sin embargo, no planeaba estar requiriendo ayuda constante por sólo un bolsa; todavía estaba seguro que podía hacer cosas solo.

"Serenity vino unos momentos para esperar que llegue Joey"

"Buenas Tardes Señor Mutou" – Saludó cordialmente al hacer una formal reverencia.

"Serenity, es bueno volver a verte" – Sonrió el anciano al virar su atención hacia la muchacha. "Ya no vienes muy seguido por la tienda a visitar"

"Siento mucho mi falta de cortesía" – Dijo un tanto nerviosa. "Tengo buenos recuerdos de todas sus cartas y veo que siguen muy bien cuidadas"

"Jaja se hace lo que se puede. El corazón de las cartas sigue intacto esperando que alguien las adquiera"

"Seguro que lo harán. Podría elaborarle un dibujo inmenso para que tengan curiosidad de acercarse al establecimiento"

"Me parece una buena idea, aunque creo que muchos preguntarán cómo podrían llevarse el dibujo"

"No diga eso" – Comentó un tanto sonrojada por la indirecta con respecto a sus dibujos.

Al anciano rió ante la expresión de sinceridad de la muchacha, y viró su atención para deshacerse del abrigo que llevaba puesto. Sacó varias cosas de sus bolsillos para sentirse más ligero, argumentando que este sería un día de mucho calor. Yugi fue quien empezó a ayudarlo para que la tienda no se viera desordenada y preguntando de dónde sacó tantos artefactos extraños.

"Son recuerdos que Arthur trajo para sentirme como en casa jaja. Ese viejo sigue paseando por Egipto como niño en jardín" – Comentó divertido al ordenar algunos objetos sobre la vitrina mientras recordaba las palabras de su amigo Hawkins.

"Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan pesada la bolsa"

"Me estuvo contando de sus nuevos viajes, y que al parecer no encuentran algo que valga la pena. Muchos años se requieren para poder dar nuevamente con alguna tumba útil"

"Desde hace seis años, todos descansan en paz, abuelo" – Hizo recordar Yugi al rememorar aquellos tiempos donde el alma del Faraón todavía lo acompañaba.

"Igual el trabajo de un excavador nunca termina"

"Son… muy peculiares… ¿Ésta también es de allá?"

Ambos hombre siguieron las palabras de Serenity que parecía muy interesada en dirigir su dedo al objeto que estaba sobre la vitrina. Parecía ser una pequeña caja de madera.

"Oh no. Eso sí es de acá" – Comentó Solomon al coger la caja y abrir el contenido para que pudiera ser visto. "Me la devolvió mi amigo, y al parecer tendremos que seguir guardándola porque no tiene solución" – Dijo en un suspiro melancólico al volverla a cerrar, pero fue detenido por los dedos de la muchacha que quisieron llegar al objeto que ahí se encontraba.

"¿Te gusta la carta Serenity?" – Se animó a preguntar Yugi al verla interesada.

"Bueno… no sé qué decir. Me da mucha lástima"

"Quedará como un buen recuerdo" – Comentó el abuelo al sustraer la carta desde la caja y limpiarla un poco con un pañuelo.

"Es una… presión… muy fuerte"

"¿Presión?"

"Lo siento, no me refería en nada en particular" – Le contestó a Yugi que parecía algo sospechoso por su actitud que ella tampoco entendía. Las palabras salieron en un susurro que pensó que nadie escucharía.

Sentía su pecho pesado como si algo estuviese atorado en su garganta. Un calor interno viajaba desde su estómago y terminaba en su cabeza sin razón aparente. Estuvo a punto de extender una de sus manos hacia donde se dirigía el objeto que tenía el señor Mutou entre sus manos, pero al darse cuenta lo que hacía, quiso desviar la atención al empezar a jugar con uno de sus mechones que pasaba por su oreja.

"Ya pasó mucho tiempo para culpar a Seto Kaiba por un acto inmaduro"

"¿Seto… Kaiba?"

"Tal vez no lo sepas Serenity, pero digamos que fue un incidente hace ya varios años" – Intervino Yugi calmadamente. "No tenemos nada en contra de él como para generar discordia innecesaria"

"Si Yugi lo considera un amigo, entonces estará bien. De todas maneras, los años no pasan sin dejar huella en alguien"

Ese nombre se le hacía tan familiar. Tal vez era las muchas veces que había escuchado hablar a su hermano entre maldiciones sobre un 'niño rico' que aparecía muchas veces en la televisión. No. Quizá era un nombre desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"¿Podría verla?"

"Claro" – Le extendió la carta que parecía reluciente, sino fuera por la cinta que la envolvía. "Creo que sería la carta que podría elegir para que la hicieras en tamaño grande y ponerla en la entrada de la tienda" – Sonrió.

"Es… es muy bonita…"

"Es el Dragón blanco de ojos azules"

"Es muy preciada porque sólo hay cuatro en todo el mundo, incluyendo la que tiene mi abuelo"

"Entiendo... es una lástima que… se encuentre en este estado"

Los hombres se quedaron observado fijamente a la muchacha que parecía concentrada mirando los detalles de la carta y repasaba su dedo por la superficie. Yugi fue el primero en notar el cambio en su expresión, que lo hizo sentir algo desconocido, una sensación del pasado que le era muy familiar. No pudo seguir pensando cuando su vista se dirigió al rostro femenino. Estaba pasando algo extraño que no sabría explicar que era.

"Serenity… tus mejillas"

"¿Qué?"

Parpadeó varias veces al escuchar la acotación de Yugi. Su mente volvió a concentrarse en su alrededor y sus dedos se volvieron hacia donde le refería. Pudo sentir la humedad cálida de sus propias lágrimas que habían viajado por su mejilla con voluntad propia. Sintió miedo al pensar que tal vez sus ojos estuvieran reaccionando de manera negativa a algo relacionado con su enfermedad de la vista, que tuvo tiempo atrás. Ya eran muchos años para que hubiera algo malo con su operación.

"No comprendo que pasó" – Dijo al deshacerse de las lágrimas con el dorsal de su mano libre.

"¿Estás segura que no te peleaste con Joey por algo?"

"No Yugi, todo está muy bien"

"Entones es muy raro… tal vez deberías ir a un médico"

"No es para tanto… creo que usaré una gorra para el sol, podría ser eso"

"Tal vez…" – Dijo algo escéptico al no saber que más decir.

"Oigan ¿A qué están jugando? ¡Ya llegamos!"

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta no se dejó esperar. La luz del sol quedó oculta ante las sombras de los tres jóvenes que se aparecieron en la tienda. Una de ellas cargaba un arsenal de bolsas de papel de diferentes colores, pertenecientes a muchas de las tiendas que la exuberante rubia al parecer compró en el centro comercial. La primera en moverse fue la de cabellera marrón que fue directamente donde Yugi a saludarlo muy afectuosamente.

"Justo me encontré con Téa de camino para acá"

"¡Serenity! Cuanto tiempo, que gusto me da verte"

"Igualmente Téa" – Saludó inmediatamente al olvidarse del episodio anterior y volver a revivir su sonrisa.

"Creo que tendré que pedirle prestado al señor Solomon su casa para dejar todo esto"

"Adelante muchacho. Es bueno que los jóvenes se diviertan" – Comentó en un ademán para que se dirigiera a la puerta trasera de él para que pudiera pasar al otro lado de la tienda y dejar las miles de bolsas que llevaba con él.

"Se me pasó un poco la mano el día de hoy, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena Joey" – Dijo Mai en un ademán de su mano. "Compré algo para Serenity también" – Se rió.

"¡Ejem! Mejor avancemos porque sino nunca llegaremos" – Comentó Joey en una tos nerviosa.

"Es el nuevo acuario más grande de la ciudad después de todo" – Dijo Yugi al hacerle al mover su mano hasta donde estaba Téa para que pudieran salir del establecimiento. La fémina sonrió y lo tomó con mucho ánimo.

"Vamos Serenity… que aún tenemos que encontrarnos con Tristan"

"Cierto" – Respondió rápidamente al dar unos pasos. Entonces se dio cuenta que aún seguía sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos, así que se volvió hasta la vitrina. "Señor Mutou. Casi me olvido devolverle la carta"

Solomon se sorprendió al ver que le extendía el objeto. Estuvo concentrado en ver a los muchachos reír que olvidó por completo que no lo había devuelto a la caja donde lo sacó. Estrujó el pañuelo que aún tenía entre las manos, y su vista se posó en la carta que seguía suspendida en el aire. Sintió como una gota de sudor viajaba desde su frente y resbalaba por su rostro. Sentía un nerviosismo agudo que viajaba por toda su espina dorsal. La mano con la que pretendía coger la carta, se quedó ansiosamente en su lugar.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Serenity… será mejor que te lleves la carta"

Todos los presentes que no notaron el intercambio, se quedaron en silencio por las palabras pronunciadas por Solomon, y se volvieron totalmente expectantes. Yugi estaba atónito por la frase que nunca pensó escuchar de la boca de su abuelo, se acercó inmediatamente hacia la vitrina.

"¿Abuelo es en serio?"

"No logro comprender" – Musitó Serenity totalmente confusa ante el pedido del señor que parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

"Estoy seguro de lo que hago"

"Señor Solomon, parece que hay una equivocación" – Intervino Joey al acercarse al intercambio que aún no lograba asimilar.

"Confío en que Serenity podrá cuidarla mejor que yo"

"Pero… pero yo no podría… usted es el dueño y tantos años han…"

"Está todo bien… ya es el momento de dejarla ir" – Pronunció un tanto calmado al guardar el pañuelo dentro de la caja y ponerla a un lado de su vitrina totalmente vacía.

"Abuelo, no entendemos lo que sucede"

"Entenderemos cuando llegue el momento… hasta yo" – Se rió para aligerar el ambiente tenso que se generaba. "Por qué mejor no se divierten en su día de acuario, sino no van a conseguir entradas. Escuché que el lugar se abarrota de gente los fines de semana"

"Pero entonces… la carta del ojos azules…"

"Creo que ya hable lo suficientemente claro. Vayan a divertirse" – Dijo a Serenity al empujar las manos que pretendían darle nuevamente la carta, pero no la aceptó. Le hizo una seña a su nieto que parecía quererle decir algo, pero intervino antes. "Hablaremos después Yugi"

"Si el señor Solomon dice que está bien, supongo que no hay duda de eso" – Comentó Joey algo contrariado por lo sucedido, pero siguió con su caminata hasta fuera del recinto.

"¡Diviértanse!" – Se despidió el anciano al acompañarlos hasta la puerta.

"Qué bueno cariño, ni en miles de años alguien pudiera tener un ojos azules" – Intervino Mai al mirar la carta. "Aunque no esté en buenas condiciones… ¿Recuerdas quien tiene las demás?"

"Mai, no invoques al niño rico en mi presencia. Todos preferimos olvidarlo"

"Me gusta así… cuidaré muy bien de ella. Miles de gracias a tu abuelo Yugi"

"Claro. Se lo haré presente" – Dijo sonriente al sentir que algo más le faltaba por saber. Su abuelo no era de tomar alguna decisión sino tuviera un pensamiento muy fuerte para ello. Aunque estuviera sellada con cinta por el incidente con Seto Kaiba, no dejaba de ser importante y un valioso objeto de recuerdos de su abuelo.

Serenity observó nuevamente la carta y volvió a sentir aquella presión al verla envuelta con la cinta. Se notaba que estaba rota en diferentes partes y ni el mejor pegamento la podría arreglar. Era una carta irremplazable que la hacía sentir pena y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Si el señor Mutou confiaba en que ella podría hacerse cargo de aquel tesoro, entonces velaría por ella. Una obra de arte no podría ser maltratada por nada del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado como media hora en la ardua tarea de secarse el cabello. Siempre le tomaba el mismo tiempo en hacerlo, ya que estaba más largo que de costumbre y no pensaba que le causaría tantos problemas. Aunque en algún momento se le cruzó la idea de teñirlo a un color menos rojizo, Mai casi le da el sermón de su vida, aludiendo que no se podía embellecer más de lo que ya estaba. Era un color castaño, medio rojizo, que no sabría cómo definirlo exactamente, pero la hacía ver como si nunca hubiese cambiado. Tal vez, por eso le surgió la idea de teñirlo, quería verse más madura que antes. Sentía que era un crimen que sólo haya crecido algunos centímetros más, y que a sus veinte años, sus facciones físicas sólo se acentuaran. Por supuesto que no esperaba ser como su futura cuñada, pero por lo menos algunas tallas adicionales más no le hubieran quedado nada mal.

Se le escapó una risa por sus pensamientos e intentó no voltear donde descansaba la bolsa del centro comercial que le regalara Mai. En ese preciso lugar descansaba la 'lencería' que la estaba obligando a usar, ya que cuando regresaron a casa, no encontró ninguna prenda íntima en su cajón. Aludió que de esa forma iba a resaltar hasta lo que ella no veía.

'_Cariño, todo lo que estaba ahí ya pasó de moda. Tienes que acostumbrarte a usar lo actual. Te hice un gran favor al deshacerme de todo eso'_

Aunque Joey casi se desmayó por la iniciativa de su novia, y estuvo a punto de arrojar a la basura las nuevas prendas que le consiguió. Sabía que Mai no lo hacía con mala intención, así que sólo sonrió y agradeció por el amable gesto. En verdad no se veía a ella misma ir caminando por la calle con algo así… sería incómodo. Sin embargo, si quería madurar y volver realidad su plática interna de verse mejor cada día, entonces tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por usarlo. De todas maneras, siempre podría ir a una nueva tienda y adquirir algo más cómodo.

"Al fin terminé con esto" – Suspiró cansada al dejar la secadora a un lado. Ni bien se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a su cama, sintió que la puerta se abría para dar paso a Joey.

"Seren. ¿Comerás algo más?"

"No Joey. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy"

"Espero que te haya gustado el paseo"

"Claro que sí. Espero que se repita pronto"

"Haremos lo posible. Mientras que Duke y Tristan no hagan más problemas, porque la próxima vez les partiré la cara" – Se crispó el rubio al alzar un puño en el aire a causa de la no tan calmada tarde en el acuario.

"¡Joey! No exageres. Sólo son buenos amigos"

"Igual no se salvarán del castigo"

"Está bien… lo que tú digas" – Comentó con una mano en su frente al ver que no podría hacer nada para cambiarle de opinión.

El rubio sonrió ante las palabras de su pequeña hermana. Se quedó viendo la habitación en busca de un objeto en particular, y como no lo encontró, no supo cómo comenzar.

"Y Seren… con respecto a la carta del ojos azules"

"Me da pena que esté dañada, y la cuidaré bien Joey. No hay de qué preocuparse" – Interrumpió antes que hiciera alguna queja adicional de un tema que ya estaba resuelto.

"Tienes razón... no se puede usar de todas maneras"

"Todavía no entiendo porque la tengo ahora, pero siento que es para algo bueno"

"Mmm si tú lo dices, estará bien" – Dijo algo más calmado al ponerse detrás de la puerta y jalar de la manija con la intención de cerrarla. "Hasta mañana Seren"

"Hasta mañana"

"Cerraré la puerta con cerrojo"

"Joey… entendí la indirecta"

"¡En esta casa no se puede ser sincero!"

Serenity rió ante el rostro sonrosado de su hermano que cerró la puerta rápidamente ante sus palabras. No era su intensión ponerlo nervioso, pero había ocasiones en que sus comentarios se prestaban a bromas blancas que no quería desaprovechar. Eran como grandes pruebas que aseguraba que siempre se llevarían bien como hermanos, pasara el tiempo que pasara.

Suspiró más tranquila al ver ya era hora descansar. Puso la bolsa del centro comercial sobre su escritorio para revisarlo al día siguiente, apagó rápidamente la luz principal de la habitación y de un salto se cobijó entre las colchas de su cama. Se sintió un poco incómoda al comienzo sin razón aparente, y pensó en la posibilidad de leer algo para que le diera sueño, ya que habían pasado muchas cosas ese día que tal vez necesitaba letras para dormir. No podría ir a la cocina por algo de leche.

"El dragón blanco de ojos azules…"

Repitió en un susurro al mirar hacia ambos lados de su habitación. Con curiosidad en sus ojos, se destapó y se inclinó hacia el cajón de su velador. Abrió la pequeña puerta y sacó un cofre donde guardaba las pocas joyas que aún conservaba. La carta se encontraba ahí, envuelta en un pañuelo celeste para que no se dañara más de lo que ya estaba. No tenía otro lugar donde ponerla, y necesitaría pensar en algo más creativo como parte de un escondite seguro.

La miró detenidamente una vez más. Había algo cautivante que no sabía cómo manifestar con palabras cada vez que observaba el fino trazo del dibujo. Antes no había tenido el tiempo necesario para apreciar la belleza del delineado o del matiz de colores, pero ahora que sabía más de arte, podía decir que no podría encontrar algo parecido en ningún lado. Ella no veía ninguna marca de cinta y mucho menos ninguna grieta, era una carta completa y perfecta.

"Te cuidaré mucho para que olvides… tus propias penas"

Se hizo aire con una de sus manos. Era una sensación de frío que viajaba por sus pies, y que extrañamente era diferente al calor inusual que sentía en su rostro. Si tuviera cuarenta años tal vez lo asociaría a alguna descompensación hormonal, pero era muy pronto para sufrir de algún padecimiento similar. Hacía mucho calor, y mucho frío al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que dejé la ventana abierta…"

Se intentó levantar de la cama para poder cerrarla porque no veía otra explicación, pero no vio que sus piernas respondieran. Ahora si se estaba asustando. Pronunció el nombre de su hermano en un susurro inaudible, e intentó apoyarse en el velador, pero no lo pudo hacer. El calor inusual que sintió en su rostro en un comienzo, ya no estaba más ahí.

En ese momento, se aferró a ella misma como abrazándose al sentir nuevamente aquel fuego proveniente de su espalda. Intentó palpar cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí produciéndole aquella molestia, pero sus manos no llegaban tan lejos como quería. No podía identificar nada fuera de lo común que le advirtiera de algo extraño. Su camisón seguía intacto como si nada ocurriese.

No supo en que momento empezó a ver la ventana, buscando alguna respuesta, pero parecía como si hubiese dos en el mismo lugar. El calor seguía igual de insoportable. Pestañeó varias veces ante la falta de concentración de su ahora tres ventanas. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y su brazo extendido no soportó la pérdida de conciencia que vino posteriormente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Movió sus dedos inconscientemente. Cerró el puño al notar que tenía fuerza suficiente. Pudo sentir un viento cálido que viajaba de pies a cabeza. Una sensación de calor que le pedía quedarse en la misma posición. No llegaba a sus oídos ningún sonido en particular, sólo el inmortal silencio que se extendía hacia un lugar desconocido. No quería despertar ante la quietud que le brindaba el ambiente, invitándola nuevamente a dormir una vez más.

"Serenity"

Escuchaba una pacífica voz casi como si desapareciera, pero que dejaba un eco inusual entre sus oídos. Pronunciaron varias veces el mismo nombre que le pertenecía. Se supone que debería estar en su habitación, leyendo el libro que su hermano le compro para que conciliara el sueño. La tarde había sido de muchas risas compartidas entre sus amigos mientras disfrutaban del acuario. Hasta Tristan y Duke habían tenido muchas de sus constantes riñas para poder llamar su atención, que pasó desapercibida por ella. Todo había sido muy normal. ¿Quién la llamaba ahora?

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente ante la insistente enunciación de su nombre. Levantó un poco la cabeza tratando de enfocar su vista hacia diferentes direcciones con el objetivo de encontrar que persona la llamaba. No podía identificar a nadie, sólo una especie de vapor se levantaba sobre el piso. Intentó tocarlo con una mano, pero sus dedos pasaban como si se tratase de una cortina blanca… esa no era su habitación.

"Serenity"

"¿Quién?"

"¿Puedes verme?"

Pestañeó varias veces al ver que nuevamente tenía energías suficientes dentro de su cuerpo. Trató de observar a la figura que estaba parada delante de ella, pero que no podía saber quién era. Con un rostro de sorpresa se sentó sobre la superficie en la que se encontraba, y se apoyó la ayuda de sus manos. Sentía que le faltaba algo.

"¡¿Cómo termine así?!" – Exclamó avergonzada al notar que centímetros más abajo, su pecho estaba sin nada que la cubriera. "¡¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?!" – Cubrió con sus manos lo más que pudo, mientras que su vista daba fe que estaba completamente desnuda.

"Lo siento… no pude avisarte lo que seguía"

"Ki-Kisara"

"¿Me conoces?"

"No… yo… no sé quién eres, pero si tu nombre"

"Es lo que me esperaba"

No supo que decir. Vio más nítidamente a la mujer que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella. De una estatura promedio, más delgada de lo usual, con una piel muy blanca que parecía desaparecer, una túnica que la cubría y ese cabello celeste larguísimo que casi llegaba al suelo. Sentía que la había visto antes, pero no podía recordar donde, sólo el nombre le saltó a la mente como si la conociera desde hace mucho. La vio dar unos pasos hacia ella, que la hicieron ponerse nerviosa.

"No tengas miedo"

"¿Qu-Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Tengo explicación para todo, pero pronto amanecerá y no tenemos mucho tiempo"

"Me dormí hace poco"

"El tiempo es algo abstracto aquí, y no sabemos cuánto podremos hablar"

"¿Eres Kisara?"

"Yo…" – Hizo una larga pausa al suspirar y mirarla con un temple de determinación. "Yo soy tú"

"No entiendo… yo soy Serenity" – Acotó inmediatamente al no dar fe de lo que escuchaba, o pensó que era un juego de palabras que no comprendió.

"No tengo derecho a presentarme de esta manera porque ya soy parte de ti, pero necesitaba que me escucharas" – Intentó explicar al momento de acercarse. "Yo soy tú, Serenity"

"No… comprendo" – Dijo un tanto frustrada ante las palabras.

"Lo asimilarás conforme pase el tiempo, pero ahora, necesito tu ayuda… necesito volver"

Dejó de lado su confusión al verla tan triste y con la mirada baja. Quiso acercarse más ella y decirle que todo estaría bien para que cambiara de expresión, pero pudo sentir esa revolución de emociones en su interior, que la hizo olvidar lo que estaba cubriendo para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas. En instante la mujer se arrodilló junto a ella mientras hablaban.

"¿Estas perdida? ¿A dónde tienes que ir?"

"Esta conciencia pertenece al antiguo Egipto, pero por azares del destino, no puedo descansar hasta no obtener la parte que me hace falta"

"¿Que parte? ¿Es algún objeto?"

"No. Es más una persona. Alguien muy preciado para mí que me salvó en una ocasión, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas volver a ver"

"¿Un novio?"

"No sabría cómo llamarlo, pero es alguien especial"

"Entonces si lo es" – Le sonrió al verla llevar su mano hacia su pecho. Era un estremecimiento único que la hacía tiritar.

"Sería fácil si tan sólo se tratase de eso" – Dijo en una forma delicada al ajustar sus manos.

"Yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu persona especial"

"Creo que me esperaba una respuesta así proviniendo de ti" – Expresó en una sonrisa. "Pero es ahí donde provienen las adversidades, y la fortaleza es una virtud que debes tener muy presente"

"La fortaleza la consigo con mi familia y amigos que nunca me dejarán. Serán tus aliados también si aceptas mi ayuda. Quiero verte sonreír nuevamente"

La mujer de largos cabellos celestes apretó los labios al luchar contra las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos amenazando con salir. Era una sensación de calidez y esperanza al por las palabras de aliento. No podía encontrar mejor aliada que ella.

"No será fácil, porque al igual que existe la luz, también está la oscuridad" – Comenzó a explicar al momento que colocaba sus manos sobre la frente de la muchacha. "Hay muchos seres que desean el poder que reside dentro de ti"

"¿Cuáles poderes?" – Preguntó de lo más confusa al sentir el calor de su frente que estaba en contacto con la delgada mano.

"Ahora que has despertado esta parte de ti, tienes…"

Sus palabras se perdieron en medio del espacio. No pudo escuchar nada de lo que parecía decir. Era como un eco distorsionado que no logró comprender. Sus labios se movían una y otra vez, pero nada. Todo se perdía en el vacío. Fue entonces que sintió aquella sensación de adormecimiento que la hizo cerrar los ojos, y aunque intentó enfocar nuevamente sus sentidos para alcanzarla, no pudo. El mundo se volvió negro una vez más.

La única palabra que pudo leer entre los gestos de la joven desconocida fue… ojos azules.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una voz la llamaba otra vez. Sintió que su cuerpo quería seguir durmiendo, y se movió a un lado para evitar que una luz incomodara su reparador sueño. Tiró mejor de las colchas que aún tenía entre sus manos, cubrió totalmente su cabeza para seguir donde se quedó, y que la mujer de cabellos celestes terminara de hablar.

"Serenity. Ya son las siete. ¿A qué hora tienes clase?"

"¡No puede ser!"

"¿Serenity? ¿Estás bien?"

La muchacha empujó rápidamente las colchas que la cubría. Se sentó completamente en su cama mientras veía alrededor. No había nada extraño, sólo ella, la voz de su hermano y el reloj que parecía que volvería a sonar nuevamente. Tenía clase temprano. ¡Cómo lo pudo olvidar!

"Si... Joey gracias por avisar"

"Ok. Estaré en la cocina"

Esperó unos minutos para pensar en lo que estaba soñando. Se había sentido tan real que creyó que cuando abriera los ojos, se encontraría con la extraña mujer que le habló tenuemente. Se abrazó ella misma al recordar que había estado en aquel lugar sin prenda que la cubriera. Tenía que ser una ilusión, nada era real.

"Serenity… estás viendo muchas novelas" – Se dijo al coger su cabeza y moverla de un lado a otro en actitud desaprobatoria.

Sabiendo que aún tenía que prepararse para ir a su centro de estudios, movió sus piernas a un lado para poder salir de la cama. Buscó rápidamente los zapatos más cercanos para dirigirse al baño y llevar a cabo su aseo matutino, ya que secar su cabello le tomaría mucho tiempo. Cogió el par más cercano para ponérselo, pero se detuvo en media actividad… La carta seguía en el suelo. Estaba reluciente, como si brillara con luz propia.

El dragón blanco de ojos azules estaba sin ninguna clase de imperfección.

"El señor Mutou me la entregó dañada… y cubierta en cinta adhesiva"

Estiró su mano hacia el objeto y lo acercó hacia ella. Movió sus dedos por la superficie, la volteó varias veces para buscar la cinta, la froto como si estuviera sucia. Hasta la loca idea de volverla romper quería formársele en la mente para buscar explicación, pero nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Algo andaba mal. La carta no era la misma de antes. ¿Por qué tenían que sucederle esas cosas a ella? sólo había aceptado guardarla, proteger la carta que muy amablemente el abuelo de Yugi le había encargado, y ahora no podía decir por qué estaba sin ningún rasguño.

Estaba confundida. Lo que pasaba no tenía sentido. Primero el calor inusual de la noche anterior, segundo ese espacio inhabitable cubierto de vapor, tercero la mujer de cabellos celestes y por último la carta completamente restaurada.

'_Yo soy tú, Serenity'_

Las palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente. Mordió temblorosamente su labio inferior y sintió que la carta se le cayó de las manos. Sin otro pensamiento más, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba en su habitación. Se paró frente al espejo. Todo estaba igual que el día anterior. Se miró por cada lado y su camisón seguía en su lugar. Apoyó sus manos sobre el espejo para calmar su ansiedad, repitiéndose una y otra vez que nada de lo que dijo la mujer podría ser cierto. Ella seguía siendo Serenity Wheeler.

Sintió que las manos le sudaban ante sus pensamientos, y lo único que apaciguaría su curiosidad, sería estar completamente segura que se trató de un simple sueño. Si pensaba bien en lo que faltaba por verificar, sería lo que estaba por debajo de su ropa. Lo que sucedió la noche anterior fue demasiado real y extraño, que quería deshacerse de la idea que aquel calor extremo e inusual haya dejado alguna secuela en su cuerpo. Así que cogiendo la cinta que descansaba en el lavado, hizo un moño desordenado con su cabello para mantenerlo en lugar y no molestara su visión. La duda la invadió al no saber qué hacer ni por donde comenzar. Miró a cada lado del techo del baño mientras se frotaba las manos para darse ánimo, queriendo liberarse de cualquier presión. Lentamente fue deshaciéndose del camisón que llevaba puesto. Fueron segundos tortuosos que la hicieron perder la respiración. Tenía miedo.

Cerró los ojos. No quería verse a ella misma en el espejo. Sus manos se movieron por una parte de su cintura y espalda, pero no sentía nada extraño en la superficie, así que no podía ser nada serio. Dispuesta a abrir los ojos, y con más seguridad, cubrió la parte delantera con ambos brazos. Poco a poco se acostumbró a la luz nuevamente y parpadeó ante la imagen de ella contra el espejo. Todo estaba igual.

"Casi muero del susto" – Se dijo en un suspiro exagerado al sentir que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Era una sensación de alivio indescriptible que pensó que en cualquier momento entraría Mai por la puerta deseándole un feliz día de los inocentes. "Ahora si puedo bañarme… tranquila…"

Sus labios dejaron de moverse. Una de sus manos que planeaba coger la toalla que estaba colgada cerca de la ducha, le dio visibilidad necesaria de su perfil frente al espejo. Su alivio anterior se convirtió en desesperación al notar como había algo grabado en su espalda. Inconscientemente dejó la toalla a un lado, y caminó los pasos necesarios para verlo más de cerca. Cubrió nuevamente la parte de adelante, e hizo lo posible por acomodarse lo necesario para asegurarse de que se trataba. No era un sueño.

Parecía tinta a un solo color. La imagen estaba impresa desde la base de la nuca, pasando por los contornos de la espalda, hasta terminar en la curva que formaba sus caderas. Ella conocía muy bien ese dibujo. Un par de alas abiertas, cuello alargado, afiladas garras, una mandíbula entreabierta, y lo que más resaltaba eran los ojos azules profundos. Era un feroz dragón…

El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

Su inicial esperanza se derrumbó completamente. Se cubrió el rostro ante la presión que sintió en el pecho, lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al darse cuenta que había sido real. Tenía miedo a lo desconocido. Tenía miedo a que ya no fuera ella… era Serenity.

No soportando más la angustia, salió corriendo hacía la habitación, buscó rápidamente entre la ropa ordenada sobre el escritorio la bata rosada que siempre usaba, y se la puso con algo de demora porque no colaboraba en entrar por los brazos. Se la ajustó al cuerpo en un santiamén. Sus pasos se apresuraron hacia la puerta, y batalló en abrir la puerta con cerrojo. Los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Dejó atrás cualquier pensamiento y llamó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

**-Continuará-**

Historia hecha por puro gusto y placer. Aunque haya pocos lectores, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Sammy! Misión Cumplida.


	2. Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro**

Desde aquella altura podía vislumbrar enteramente la ciudad. Los innecesarios espacios verdes se abrían entre las diferentes oficinas aledañas, y las demás edificaciones difícilmente podrían competir contra la solidez de la construcción en la que se encontraba. Las personas que caminaban por las veredas, las que entraban y salían de los edificios, hasta las que se veían a los lejos moviéndose entre las residencias, parecían como pequeñas hormigas desde su punto de vista. Así es como siempre le gustó ver a los demás. A sus pies… literalmente.

Los últimos años, desde que el juego de monstruos se hiciera famoso en todo el mundo, hizo que la actividad de la ciudad se volviera más dinámica gracias a las nuevas compañías que apostaban en abrir subsidiarias. Los magnates más famosos empezaban a interesarse cada vez más en obtener ganancias basadas en libre competencia, y como no, tratando de sobresalir unas de otras. Agregar un edificio en el corazón de _Domino_, se había convertido más en un deporte, que en una forma de representación en el mundo de los negocios… Sin embargo…

Nade podía hacer frente a Corporación Kaiba… Nadie.

Había perdido la cuenta de las diferentes ocasiones que algún maniático compulsivo intentara tomar posesión de su arduo trabajo de años, ya sea a la fuerza, lo cual era conocido, o mostrara sus intenciones de comprarle algún mínimo de participación de la compañía. Era la única broma que lo hacía reír cínicamente. ¿Comprarle a él? No tenían ni idea con quien se estaban metiendo.

"Señor Kaiba"

Giró la vista a la voz que entró a la oficina sin tocar. Por obvias razones, era un hombre vestido formalmente y parecía nervioso por el atrevimiento, en verdad no era para menos, porque despedir personal era una de sus tareas preferidas, sobretodo porque lo ayudaba a liberarse del stress que generaba tener personas ineficientes. No obstante, en este caso lo dejaría pasar porque se trababa de su personal de confianza, por lo menos de algo más que cualquier desconocido.

"Pensé que dije, no interrupciones"

"Lo siento señor Kaiba" – Dijo el hombre de gafas negras al hacer una reverencia de siempre.

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" – Preguntó en un tono serio de siempre. Dejó la posición al costado de la ventana para dirigirse a la silla principal junto al escritorio.

"El señor Masaki espera poder hablar con usted. Se encuentra en la recepción"

"Masaki" – Pronunció interesado al navegar su vista en su oficina antes de volver al hombre de seguridad. "No lo atenderé, por lo visto no tiene sentido de la hora"

"Lo tomamos en cuenta señor Kaiba, se hizo lo posible por retenerlo en la entrada"

"Si se trata de 'hacer lo posible', no estaría ahora aquí" – Nombró irónicamente ante la justificación del hombre que parecía tragar grueso por sus palabras. Al parecer muchos no entendían que algunas cosas necesitaban más atención que sólo 'hacer lo posible'.

"Si me permite decirlo… está un poco exaltado y llegó al edificio con personal de seguridad, que fueron retenidos en el perímetro" – Agregó nerviosamente al sentir la fuerte mirada. "Lo sentimos, pero no parece entender razones. Señor"

"Entonces háganlo entender" – Dijo seriamente al tomar asiento y girar su silla hacia la ventana nuevamente para empezar a contar y no despedirlo por lo menos hasta mañana.

"Si. Señor"

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse débilmente, dando paso nuevamente a la soledad de su oficina. Eran las diez de la noche y el anterior dueño de la compañía de fibra óptica más grande del país, quería reunirse con él. ¿Qué pensaba que era? ¿Un hospital que lo atendería las veinticuatro horas? Él no tenía la culpa que su compañía haya estado mal asesorada financieramente, y casi en medio de la quiebra por malos manejos internos. Lo único rescatable era el departamento de investigación y desarrollo, que sería muy bien aprovechada por su corporación ahora que le pertenecía. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

No esperaba que la contraparte saltara de alegría al enterarse de sus movimientos, y no le sorprendía que estuviera ahí pidiendo una audiencia, seguramente para exigirle que le devolviera su compañía, pero era tarde para cualquier arrepentimiento. Al parecer no lo conocía lo suficiente. No había nada de malo en sólo seguir su intuición y comprar algo que estaba en el mercado. Por lo menos nadie podría culparlo de tomar cosas a la fuerza como lo hacía antes, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Los años no pasaban en vano.

"¡Seto Kaiba!"

Ahí iban otra vez. Tenía que ser un hombre de mediana edad que al parecer no comprendía que había perdido, y sobretodo con alguien casi veinte años menor. Girando su silla para hacer frente al hombre en cuestión, pudo notar que los de seguridad lo cogieron fuertemente del cuerpo para que no siguiera avanzando en medio de la oficina.

"Masaki. ¿Se puede saber que pretendes?"

"¡Tenemos que hablar! Dile a tu seguridad que se dejen de juegos y me suelten" – Gritó el hombre al moverse entre los brazos de los guardias.

"Están haciendo su trabajo" – Agregó escuetamente. "Mejor evita salir en la noticias e irte a casa"

"¡No me moveré de aquí! ¡No después de la jugarreta que me has hecho! Devuélveme en este instante las acciones"

"¿Retractarme de un negocio justo? No creo que estés bien de la cabeza" – Dijo en un tono burlesco al que parecía echar más leña al fuego.

"Tengo más años en este negocio, y no planeo que un… niño me tome por tonto. ¿Quién te ayudó en todo esto? Por donde lo veas es una puesta en mano muy sucia, Kaiba"

"A mi parecer el que no vio lo que hacía, fue otra persona. Yo sólo tomé lo que estaba disponible" – Argumentó seriamente al pararse lentamente de la silla, y colocar las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio. "Mejor ve buscando otro trabajo"

"¡Maldito Kaiba!" – Exclamó totalmente alterado al querer avanzar hasta donde se encontraba Kaiba, pero los guardias lo detuvieron. "¡Vas a pagar por esto!"

"Es más lo de siempre Masaki"

"¡Tu ambición será tu ruina Kaiba! ¿Me escuchas?"

"Muéstrenle la salida al señor"

Con un ademán de la mano, los guardias llevaron al hombre hacia la salida casi a empujones porque se rehusaba a moverse del edificio. La puerta fue cerrada con fuerza para dar paso a gritos y demás maldiciones del hombre que no parecía entender, que esta vez, había perdido. No tenía que justificarse, ni dar explicaciones acerca de lo sucedido, porque lo más probable sería que los de seguridad y demás personal, estuvieran en cuenta regresiva para esperar a otro desquiciado. Siempre pedían sus acciones de regreso, lo cual no tenía pies ni cabeza.

Se volvió a sentar en la gran silla con la intención de esperar que se calmara los ánimos dentro de sus instalaciones. Estaba acostumbrado a salir en la madrugada porque aún tenía muchos proyectos en mente y prefería estar ocupado construyéndolos, que estar en casa descansando como las personas promedio. Un Kaiba siempre tenía muchas cosas por hacer como para dormir. Aún así hombres como Masaki se atrevían a refutarle que se llevaban su posición de manera gratuita.

Su ambición podría ser muy grande, pero el trabajo duro lo era aún más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las grandes puertas del estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de la corporación, se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a un _Ferrari California_ color azul con lunas oscuras. Saió a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Sólo bastaba con pisar un poco el acelerador para llegar al destino planeado, y no era para menos, ya que todo lo que tuviera el logo de '_KC_' era de temer, sobretodo cuando hablamos del mayor Kaiba al volante. Posteriormente, dos autos más de color negro y lunas oscuras, salieron varios metros detrás del auto azul, como parte de la seguridad que siempre lo acompañaba a la mansión. Sólo que por la distancia de diferencia, no parecían ser de seguridad.

Se deshizo de la corbata mientras manejaba y lo dejo sin cuidado en el asiento vacío del copiloto. Deslizó una mano por su tensado cuello mientras se relajaba y dejaba que la vista se concentrara en la autopista frente a él. El sonido que provenía de la gran pantalla que descansaba en la parte interna, transmitía música clásica. Lo único no iba en sintonía con aquel melodioso ambiente, eran los incontables discos de música que parecían bailar en el asiento trasero. Seguramente estuvieron ahí desde que Mokuba le dejara el auto en el aparcamiento sin ningún tipo de cuidado. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no dejara sus pertenencias desordenadas? ¡Adolescentes!

Aunque varios de seguridad habían insistido en llevarlo a casa en una de las limosinas como medida de protección, eligió ir por su propia cuenta. Confiaba mil veces en sus habilidades de manejo en comparación de otras personas, ya que prefería tener el control de la situación. No estaba de humor para dar órdenes de a qué velocidad debían llevarlo si ocurriese alguna emergencia. Si lo pensaba mejor, aquel pensamiento no era del todo erróneo, porque Masaki había salido hecho una furia de la corporación, y se prepararía para cualquier eventualidad.

En ese momento sintió el sonido del teléfono móvil. Con un botón táctil desactivó la música y la pantalla se configuró de inmediato con la llamada. Se encendió el altavoz y el rostro de su hermano salió en toda la pantalla.

"Mokuba"

"Hola Seto" – Saludó el adolescente de larga cabellera y una gran sonrisa mientras hacía señas por la pantalla.

"¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" – Contestó en una media sonrisa afectada.

"No te burles" – Se defendió de inmediato al hacerle un mal gesto. "Estoy llegando a casa"

"¿Con el permiso de quién?" – Dijo en un tono serio. Por un segundo viró la cabeza a la pantalla para enviarle una mirada desaprobatoria, para después seguir concentrado en el camino. "Es media noche"

"¡Eso no es lo importarte!" – Cambió de tema inmediatamente. "Me preocupé por la alerta de seguridad que acabo de recibir" – Mencionó en tono preocupado al señalarle el teléfono que usaba. Siempre le llegaba las alertas de la computadora principal, todo lo relacionado a la información de la corporación con respecto a la seguridad, y demás temas informáticos. Era su fuerte.

"Estoy anotando el tema que acabas de cambiar" – Increpó ágilmente al no dejarse manipular por sus palabras. Ya eran incontables veces que llegaba tarde.

"Hey. Hay un ligero desfase" – Siguió con la otra línea de conversación porque no quería regresar al tema anterior.

Con un bufido, arregló un par de cabellos de su frente y detuvo el auto al notar la luz roja frente a él. Aunque las calles parecían vacías, de todas maneras algunos autos lo acompañaban en medio de la ciudad. Pensó unos momentos antes de hablar, y sin razón aparente miró por el espejo retrovisor. Todo parecía tranquilo.

"Tu alerta llega demasiado tarde" – Dijo al prestarle atención. "Sucedió hace unas horas. Era Masaki que no tomó muy bien la noticia de la compra. Se atrevió a ir a la oficina a exigir la devolución. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Mmm ¿El que tiene como cinco esposas y estaba de vacaciones mientras su compañía se caía pedazos?" – Cuestionó sorprendido. "Yo seguí el proceso de los indicadores, todo fue muy justo Seto"

"Díselo a él" – Respondió escuetamente al reanudar su avance con el auto dejando a lo demás atrás. "No fue algo que no pudiera manejar"

"Felizmente" – Sonrió del otro lado de la pantalla. "Pero no dejo de pensar del desfase de la alerta, sino hubiéramos enviado a más personas. Masaki no es tan astuto para pensar en tales detalles"

¿Quién diría que Mokuba empezaría a conocer mejor a los ejecutivos? Era en verdad una sorpresa diaria que se llevaba al escucharlo hablar tan seriamente y sobretodo empezar a nombrarle tales adjetivos. Aunque seguía siendo un adolescente, le era de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de temas que iban dentro de su fortaleza. No dudaba que si hubiera llegado a tiempo la alerta, ni el canciller hubiera interrumpido en su oficina. Confiaba en él ciegamente. Así que algo extraño sucedía.

Un sonido molesto llegó a sus oídos, y sintió un golpe en la estructura del auto. Inmediatamente la vista se desvió del camino, y el retrovisor le mostraba una gran caja de papeles, que al momento de chocar con la parte trasera del auto, salieron esparcidos por el viento. La luz alta de una camioneta lo hizo voltear el espejo inmediatamente. La situación hizo que pisará más a fondo el acelerador.

"Diablos"

"Seto. ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Estás bien?" – Se entonó la voz preocupada de Mokuba.

"Una bienvenida no tan amigable" – Respondió rápidamente al virar hacia otra avenida, mientras intentaba no mirar por los espejos. La luz de aquel auto seguía muy cerca.

"Avisaré a seguridad en este instante"

"Tengo que colgar. Llego en unos minutos"

"Ten cuidado"

La comunicación de la pantalla se colgó inmediatamente, y tuvo razón al invertir en seguridad, porque se activaron seis cámaras de diferentes partes del vehículo para darle una perspectiva de lo que sucedía. Las calles estaban vacías y seguramente era la oportunidad que los hombres esperaban para causarle problemas. Se preguntaba si en algún momento se acabaría las tonterías que cometían sin objetivo. Lo único que generaban era una pérdida de tiempo. No podía verlo de otra manera.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la mansión. Puso el pie en el acelerador hasta lo que pudo controlar para poder virar hacia una esquina rápidamente. Percibió el sonido de los neumáticos deslizarse por el asfalto. Si algo bueno tenían los autos deportivos, era la velocidad y maniobrabilidad. Las manos se sujetaron fuertemente al volante mientras esperaba llegar al final de la calle y salir hacia la avenida principal de la casa. Era inútil ir a otro sitio para desviar la atención, porque obviamente sabían quién era y en donde vivía, así que escapar nunca fue una opción.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la última de las esquinas de destino, pero su atención se vio desviada a las luces de los autos. Sonaron nuevamente el chirrido de neumáticos. Se habían detenido y girado a ciento ochenta grados para hacerse espacio entre los de seguridad que los seguían muy de cerca. En un golpe del volante, dirigió la mano hacia la pantalla táctil y se activaron los altavoces. La voz consternada de la persona de seguridad se dejó escuchar en el auto.

Si planeaban siquiera asustarlo, no había funcionado.

"Señor Kaiba"

"Identifíquenlos ahora" – Demandó rápidamente.

"Sí señor"

Bajo la velocidad unas cuantas revoluciones para girar en la avenida principal. El tránsito era el de siempre como si nunca hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada, y se sentía más tranquilo al saber que los había despistado lo suficiente para llegar hasta la mansión. Más le valía a su personal identificar de quienes se trataba, porque dudaba que Masaki hiciera algo así. Si comenzaba a hacer una revisión de la lista de quienes podrían ser los causantes de aquella treta, nunca terminaría de nombrarlos todos.

Al estar a unos metros, la reja principal fue la primera en abrirse de par en par. El auto traspasó el límite de la propiedad, y volvió a cerrarse rápidamente con miles de cerrojos. Todo controlado desde una computadora en el interior de la mansión. Suspiró inconsciente al mover su cabeza a ambos lados, raramente no sentía la tensión de siempre por lo acontecido, y esperó que no le doliera la cabeza.

Detuvo el auto a metros de la casa y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente Mokuba se hizo presente al traspasar la puerta principal y se acercó hacía él, exaltado. Para olvidarse del auto, lanzó las llaves hacia la persona de seguridad que estaba a unos metros de él, mientras le daba la bienvenida. Aunque lo miró fríamente porque era un momento inadecuado, dejó que cumpliera con su trabajo de llevarse el auto, que milagrosamente no tenía ningún rasguño.

"¡Seto! ¿Estás bien?"

"Claro que sí" – Respondió automáticamente al pasar una mano por sus cabellos. "Nada que no pudiera controlar"

"Será mejor que entremos" – Dijo en un ademán para caminar hacia la puerta principal. "Recibí la información que están en la búsqueda de los causantes. ¿Qué sucedió?" – Cuestionó exaltado.

"Personas enloquecidas que planeaban erróneamente retarme en conducción" – Mofó en lo que parecía una media sonrisa afectada.

"Ahora entiendo porque decidiste manejar" – Se rió unos segundos al aclararse la garganta. "¿Sabías que te estaban siguiendo?

"Después que el desquiciado de Masaki llegó a la oficina, no podía esperar menos" – Dijo seriamente y pensativo. "No hubiera soportado estar en la limosina viendo que me dispararan o algo peor"

"No por nada seguimos clases con el conductor de _Formula I_. ¡Fue una buena idea!"

"El último Lamborghini no piensa lo mismo" – Comentó irónico. Recordó que el auto rojo aún seguía a la venta por algunas fallas inconscientes después de tanto manejo.

"Lo sé Seto" – Dijo en un mohín al cruzarse de brazos. "Ya no soy un niño"

Se quedó callado para no comentar un tema que aún lo meditaba. Sabía que ya no lo era, sobretodo porque estaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo, si tan sólo no hubiera pasado ya su tiempo de crecimiento. Suspiró al acercarse al sillón de la sala principal y sentarse para poder repasar lo que había sucedido. Tendría que tocar muchos temas con su hermano, relacionados a los últimos movimientos de la obvia competencia que quería amedrentarlo. Con él podía hablar sinceramente y sin estar cuidándose las espaldas.

Mokuba por su parte imitó a su hermano al sentarse en el sillón frente a él. Había estado muy asustado mientras esperaba en casa al escuchar el fuerte sonido proveniente del otro lado de la pantalla, que pensó que sucedería lo peor. No es que nunca les hubiese ocurrido algo peligroso, porque sabían muy bien las incontables situaciones que tuvieron que pasar para no morir en el intento de proteger corporación Kaiba. Sin embargo, que se presentaran a querer dañar a su hermano después de muchos meses tranquilos, era de alarma. El hombre Masaki no era peligroso, ni mucho menos tenía la mente necesaria para fraguar algo dañino, sobretodo porque era el heredero de un empresario que había obtenido algo sin siquiera pedirlo.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo ser?" – Intervino Mokuba al recostarse contra el respaldar del sillón. Frotó la yema de los dedos contra la piel detrás de todo el cabello negro.

"Si empezamos a filtrar la información según lo que hay en la base de datos, podríamos acercarnos" – Dijo seriamente al desviar su atención hacia él.

"¡Tienes razón!" – Se llenó de esperanza. "Te prometo que lo encontraremos. No puedo creer que intenten amenazarnos otra vez"

"Es lo que yo me preguntaba por muchos años, y creo que podría darte una respuesta"

"Si pero…" – Se detuvo algo pensativo. "Estamos haciendo negocios limpiamente"

"¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo?" – Cuestionó en un gesto de lo más amenazador hacia las palabras de su hermano.

"No es que… no lo hayamos hecho siempre" – Se corrigió en una risa nerviosa al desviar la mirada. "Sin embargo, podrás darte cuenta que tenemos algunas huellas negras que no podemos tapar con un dedo"

"Y no pienso justificarme" – Agregó en una sonrisa sarcástica. "Nada se hubiera logrado sin las estrategias pasadas, sobretodo porque había personal ineficiente que no tenían proyección de negocios"

"Bueno. No quise retroceder tan lejos, así que toma como un cumplido que te diga que ya no tienen razones para atentar contra nosotros"

Haciendo negocios limpiamente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que anduvieran por ese camino después de tantos años de esfuerzo, y podía darle un punto a Mokuba por mencionarlo. No obstante, no le gustaba hurgar mucho en el pasado porque traía memorias no muy gratas de situaciones que tuvieron que pasar, y prefería dejarlo al margen de las decisiones que ahora empezaban a tomar. Así que lo primero que haría sería buscar al responsable de toda esta artimaña inútil, porque había algo más escondido después de la carrera de autos que quisieron desarrollar.

"Buscaré todas las pistas necesarias, una vez que regrese el personal que fue enviado por los autos que estuvieron persiguiéndote" – Intervino Mokuba al apretar un puño en el aire.

"Te lo encargo. Sabrás que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, sobretodo con tu área de información. Planeo saber hasta el mínimo detalle de los movimientos y demás cuestiones de proyectos" – Dijo en todo un tono de hombre de negocios.

"No te preocupes… lo tengo todo muy ordenado" – Dijo con ánimo, pero sintió un sudor frío que lo envolvía.

"Muy bien. Es lo que espero"

Le interesaba saber acerca de ese tipo de información para verificar si agregaba valor a su negocio, y olvidarse por unos momentos que estuvo a punto de ser atacado por algún desquiciado suelto por las calles. Así que se levantó del sillón, con intenciones de continuar con su trabajo inconcluso, pero Mokuba lo detuvo en medio de la huida hacia la oficina.

"Seto"

"Dime"

"Antes de todo, ¿crees que pueda pedirte algo?"

"Mientras no sea que deje de trabajar" – Comentó inconscientemente al ver su reloj de pulsera que marcaba cerca de la una de la mañana. Aún muy lejos de la hora que acostumbraba a dormir.

"Haré que no escuché ese comentario" – Se hizo el desentendido al mirar hacia otro lado.

"Por eso lo dije" – Contestó incisivo al esperarse tal respuesta.

"Nada te costaría tomarte un día libre"

"¿Estas siendo consciente de tal sin razón?"

"Al contrario. Tengo una muy buena razón que no podrás refutar"

"Después de lo que ocurrió esta noche, créeme que lo que menos querrás será dormir y tomarte el día"

Después de su comentario, extrañamente lo vio muy confiado acerca de lo que diría después. Era Seto Kaiba y cuando escuchaba las palabras _ir a tomar el sol y descansar_, estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Tenía aún muchas cosas que hacer.

"Piénsalo de esta manera" – Comenzó a decir ingenuamente. "Tienes una rutina de lo más conocida a cada minuto. Hora salida de la mansión, trabajo en la corporación, hora de almuerzo, reuniones, viajes esporádicos, y más tiempo en la oficina. Todo está milimetrado, y ya pasaron meses de la última vez que tomaste… espera, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste vacaciones?"

"No querrás que te responda sin resultar patético" – Respondió sarcástico.

"¡Por eso! Nunca has tomado vacaciones, y tu agenda lo conoce hasta el conserje del parque de atracciones" – Dijo de lo más dramático. "Si tomas un día. ¡Un día! Podemos meditar lo que sucedió hoy, analizar la interminable lista de sospechosos, y el proyecto que me comentaste la última vez. ¿Verdad que será productivo?"

"Mmmm ¿Es alguna clase de negociación?" – Dijo de lo más interesado en las palabras del menor. "Porque siento que no has aclarado todo" – Agregó algo sospechoso por lo bien que sonaba la oferta, pero Mokuka siempre lo hacía con algún propósito.

"Si algo de sol te suena a la peor forma de liberar stress" – Comentó en una sonrisa que rivalizaba la de su hermano.

"Lo pensaré" – Dijo en un suspiro al empezar con su camino hacia las escaleras principales.

Notando como Mokuba cambiaba su actitud por una más animada, y comentaba en voz baja que planeaba amanecerse después de mucho tiempo, pensaba en darle una oportunidad a la idea de tomarse el día. Sólo que lo haría a su manera y no se trataba de no trabajar, por el contrario, sería un día de mucho ajetreo en saber quien se atrevía a perturbar su tranquilidad.

Mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación, para bañarse y cambiarse con algo más cómodo, meditaba en soluciones a largo plazo de cómo manejar aquellas situaciones. Todo este tiempo había reaccionado a las amenazas que no dejaban de llegar una tras otra con un desfase de algunos meses, pero siempre perturbaban parte de sus negocios. ¿Así continuaría por diez, veinte o treinta años más? Es decir, cuando tuviera más de sesenta años, también tendría que protegerse la espalda y pedir para que las fuerzas no lo dejaran, y así cualquier nuevo oponente futuro no le quitara su compañía.

Ante tales preguntas, sólo surgía una respuesta que hace días lo molestaba de sobremanera: terminar igual que el padre adoptivo que no quería recordar. Siendo tan exitoso, ni siquiera pudo enfrentarse a su mayor temor. ¡No podía pasarle eso a él! Estaba mejor preparado que cualquiera, y no cometería ese error.

Necesitaba hacer algo pronto. No podía perder el tiempo de esa manera tratando de reaccionar a las amenazas, debía de alguna manera adelantarse a los hechos, pero aún no podía encontrar una idea de clara de cómo. ¿Quién lo diría?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese específico día había sido muy diferente a los demás. Le hacía recordar el día que tuvo que estar despierto por más de veinticuatro horas buscando la mejor alternativa para que sus acciones no descendieran en el mismo sentido que las demás, ese trágico día de la caída de bolsa de valores. Era la misma escena. Documentos regados por los escritorios, más de ocho pantallas ascendidas al mismo tiempo, varios cables que parecían espaguetis enredados por la alfombra, el sonido de los procesadores que en cualquier momento se apagarían por el sobrecalentamiento, infinidad de tazas de café esperando ser llevadas a la cocina. La única diferencia es que no se encontraba solo en todo esto. Mokuba dormía a unos metros de él, como si se tratara de una marmota, completamente desaliñado en un espacio de la alfombra, llevaba una colcha que casi no lo cubría, y la cabeza la tenía apoyada en un cúmulo de papeles que usaba como almohada. Le daría el crédito por sobrevivir hasta el medio día sin dormir. No esperaba menos de él.

La idea que le dio después del incidente había sido muy beneficiosa después de todo. Aprovecharon el tiempo en buscar toda la información necesaria sobre su lista de sospechosos, que se había reducido considerablemente a diez, entre ellos magnates que tenían un interés elevado de firmar alianzas con la corporación. Eran potencialmente peligrosos porque se trataba de contratos que debían ser leídos hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero que no podían simplemente ser expectorados de su cabeza. A él también le convenía seguir con las negociaciones. Riesgo presente contra rendimiento futuro. La balanza se inclinaba hacia el rendimiento que obtendría más adelante, y esperaba que Mokuba no pusiera muchas quejas al respecto. Tendría que poner más atención a los pormenores de irse con cuidado a la hora de pactar temas de dinero con ellos, de lo contrario, terminaría borrado del mapa de su propio negocio.

Entre pensamientos, escuchó el sonido molesto de un celular que parecía moverse en algún lugar del suelo. Lo buscó con la mirada, y notó que se trataba del adolescente tendido en el suelo. Maldecía a las baterías de larga duración por no dejar de molestarlo, además de la música endemoniada que desprendía el artefacto.

"Mokuba. Es hora de despertar"

No recibió respuesta del menor porque seguía perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Sin mucho apuro, decidió levantarse del asiento donde se encontraba y se hizo espacio entre los miles de documentos y cables. Era una buena excusa para dar unos pasos después de tantas horas de estar en una misma posición. Sin mucho ánimo cogió el teléfono y pensaba apagarlo para que dejara de molestar, pero un nombre en particular llamo su atención completamente…

¿Qué demonios hacia Rebecca Hawkins llamándolo?

"¡Mokuba!"

"Dos… minutos… más"

Estaba a punto de sacudirlo hasta que se despertara y hacerle miles de preguntas acerca de la rubia en cuestión que parecía muy insistente en comunicarse con él. Hubiera pensado que se trataba de un simple reencuentro y llamaba para saludarlo. Sin embargo, el mensaje que estaba llegando en ese preciso instante y el corazón que estaba entre las letras que no pensaba leer, le decían mucho acerca de su… relación. ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

Apretó un puño porque era consciente que no podía intervenir en su vida personal. Estaban hablando de su sociable hermano menor y no planeaba comportarse como una madre esquizofrénica preguntándole porque perdía el tiempo con Hawkins. La mejor decisión en este caso sería esperar hasta que él mismo le contara sobre ese sin sentido. Aunque ganas no le faltaban, esta vez no intervendría. Tenía cuestiones más importantes que solucionar, y la vida amorosa de su Mokuba, no era una de ellas. Esperaba equivocarse y que fuera un malentendido.

Sin querer saber más, apagó el teléfono y lo arrojó sobre la colcha que usaba Mokuba para cubrirse. Regresó nuevamente a su posición sobre el sillón, y cogió el enésimo diario. Todo sea para no empezar a pensar acerca de ese perturbador mensaje. Después de unos minutos de concentración, pudo escuchar un bostezo y susurros sin sentido mientras se espabilaba. ¡Al fin!

"Comida" – Salió un susurró adormilado.

"¿Listo para seguir?" – Cuestionó al verlo sentarse y restregarse los ojos frenéticamente para pode abrirlos.

"¿Seguir?... ¿A qué… hora terminó la fiesta?" – Agregó aún medio dormido al mirar a su alrededor.

"Deja de delirar. Aún tenemos mucho que hacer"

"Despiértame… mañana" – Contestó en un bostezo mientras se cubría con el cobertor hasta la cabeza. Escuchar que tenía más responsabilidades que cumplir, lo hacía querer desaparecer y alejarse de la _máquina que trabaja sin descanso_, que era su hermano.

"Agradece que por lo menos dormiste"

"Yo no tengo la culpa que tengas implantaciones de androide" – Se rió el menor por debajo del cobertor.

"¿Cuántas horas le dedicas a los videojuegos Mokuba?" – Cuestionó irónicamente al levantar una ceja al oír tal comentario.

"Aunque no lo creas, se han reducido considerablemente" – Se quejó inmediatamente al escuchar la forma más efectiva que tenía de relajarse. "Puedes agradecer a las nuevas responsabilidad que integras en tu pequeño hermano"

"No me hagas reír. ¿Necesitabas dinero no?"

"Si, pero bajo el sistema de explotación de menores, no es divertido"

"Bien, en ese caso" – Comentó en una voz de lo más suspicaz. Desdobló varias veces el diario que estaba leyendo, y cuando encontró la sección que buscaba, le arrojó el diario cerca de la cabeza. "Comienza con este, puedes ir marcándolos y me avisas si encuentras algo de tu gusto"

El menor Kaiba ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por levantar el cobertor de su rostro, y con la ayuda de la mano, buscó algo que Seto le había lanzado desde su posición. Aunque se hizo un espacio, vio lo suficiente para encontrar la sección de búsqueda de empleo. Lo hizo reírse a carcajadas, ya que después de todo era el único que conocía el muy escondido sentido de humor de su hermano. En realidad no se quejaba del _empleo_, porque requería el dinero para salir a citas y gastarlo en muchas de las necesidades básicas de cualquier adolescente. Sobretodo porque Seto se había negado, ya varios años atrás, a brindarle facilidades económicas sin hacer algo cambio, y ahí estaba ahora.

"Muy gracioso Seto" – Contestó entre risas al destaparse por fin y sentarse sobre la alfombra.

"Estoy hablando en serio"

"¡Claro! Para tu información, mientras dormía pensaba en algo importante" – Dijo en un salto para levantarse, y bostezar sonoramente. Repasó los dedos por su cabellera desordenada. "En que necesitamos comer para poder seguir con esto"

"Mokuba" – Pronunció en voz de advertencia por el comentario fuera de lugar en un momento crucial de terminar con lo pendiente.

"¿Qué? Pero es cierto"

"Mejor cambia tus palabras de queja por algo más productivo"

"Me niego. Tengo hambre, sueño y siento que no me he bañado en días"

Dejó exhalar un suspiro de frustración al verlo regresar el tiempo y comportarse como si tuviera nueve años nuevamente. Si seguía insistiendo, lo único que harían sería tardarse más de lo previsto, y él todavía tenía que regresar a la corporación para velar por su propio trabajo. ¡Lo habían querido desaparecer la noche anterior! Lo último que quería hacer era salir de la mansión o de la empresa.

"Sólo será un par de horas" – Intervino antes que dijera algo y se negara.

"Tienes una muy mala definición de lo que es un _par de horas_"

"Peor será escuchar a mi estómago hablar por cuenta propia" – Se quejó inocentemente. Sabía que tenía razón porque ya no quería estar encerrado en cuatro paredes, pero estaba a segundos de convencerlo.

"Un poco de hambre te caería bien de vez en cuando" – Respondió en una sonrisa irónica. No tenía planeado morir de inanición, pero no veía lo malo en compartir algunos hábitos. Personalmente, en varias ocasiones se había quedado sin comer por algunos días.

"Seto, estoy muy feliz que nada te pasará la noche anterior" – Comenzó a decir animado. "Pero si sigues a este ritmo, terminaremos en un hospital y en terapia intensiva"

"Muy bien" – Aceptó en un suspiro. Se levantó del sillón para coger la gabardina de siempre, que descansaba en una de las sillas. "De todas maneras, puedo descontarlo de tu cheque a fin de mes"

"Hey, que injusto. Ni modo que nos quedemos aquí hasta que llegue navidad"

"No exageres. Además, no pienso estar todo el tiempo investigando quienes podrían ser los hostigadores y dejar de lado mis negocios. Después de hoy, habrá un grupo de trabajo que se encargará de esa parte"

"¡Bien dicho!" – Pudo sonreír más aliviado. "Entonces… ¿Qué hay de mi cheque?"

"Lo pensaré en el camino" – Respondió escuetamente al coger la llave del escritorio, pero sintió la mano de Mokuba intentando quitársela. "¿Qué crees que haces?"

"¡Yo manejo!"

"¿Y qué colabores matándonos antes de tiempo? Olvídalo" – Comentó al hacer más fuerza con la mano y quitarle la llave. "Aún quiero permanecer entero"

"La última vez lo hice bien" – Se mofó al cruzarse de brazos. "El instructor me felicitó y añadió que podía llegar a avanzado"

"Porque no lo viste inconsciente"

"Que aburrido" – Se quejó al salir de la oficina, y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

"Tienes exactamente quince minutos antes que cambie de opinión"

Siguiendo sus palabras, lo vio moverse rápidamente por la casa para llegar a su habitación. Dejar manejar a Mokuba sería la peor amenaza para su vida y la sociedad. Las clases de manejo de _Formula I_ habían sido satisfactorias para ambos, pero la parte emocional de su hermano frente al volante, era de lo más imprudente.

Aunque le parecía la peor idea de la semana, algo tenía que ayudarlo a pensar mejor las cosas, y el estar en la mansión las veinticuatro horas, no estaba funcionando. Lo primero que haría sería seleccionar al personal de investigación para que pusieran manos a la obra con respecto a los responsables de la noche anterior, porque lo que consiguieron los de seguridad, no había sido suficiente.

Quería terminar esto de una vez por todas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía que el cansancio estaba muy cerca de presentarse. Hace unos minutos salieron del mejor establecimiento de comida de la ciudad, y aún se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado por su boca. Pensó en denunciarlos por a falta de calidad, pero cuando volteaba a ver a Mokuba y a los miles de platos a su alrededor, el del problema debía ser él. Una prueba más que salir a comer fuera, había sido un error. Inconscientemente, una de las manos frotó ligeramente su sien, porque estaba a punto de darle jaqueca.

"¿No te gustó la comida?" – Preguntó Mokuba curiosamente.

"No querrás que te responda"

"Te dije que la falta de sueño te haría daño en algún momento" – Dijo en una entonación de _te lo dije, _que no fue bienvenido por Seto.

"Guardaré mis opiniones esta vez" – Respondió escuetamente al concentrarse en el camino. Iba a velocidad prudente porque no quería arriesgarse a sentir algún malestar indeseado.

"Aunque si ya estamos aquí" – Comenzó a decir al apretar un botón cerca de la pantalla. "Podemos tomar un poco de aire fresco"

Automáticamente el mecanismo de la parte trasera del auto comenzó con el trabajo de esconder el techo, y en cuestión de segundos, se olvidaron de la oscuridad del propio auto para sentir el aire fresco proveniente de la ciudad. Los cabellos de ambos se movían a causa del viento, y Mokuba fue el primero en exhalar un suspiro de bienestar.

"¡Así está mucho mejor!"

"Primero tuviste que preguntar si quería aire, no un ventarrón para que sepan que la familia Kaiba está aquí" – Mostró su inconformidad. No sentía temor que fueran ubicados fácilmente, pero de todas maneras no quería arriesgarse.

"El logo de 'KC' está en todos lados, así que siempre estuvimos en peligro" – Respondió en carcajadas. "Espera… por aquí dejé gafas oscuras" – Comentó rápidamente al buscar entre los rincones del auto.

"¿Y se supone que esta es tu forma de animarme?" – Cuestionó perturbado por el comportamiento despreocupado de su hermano.

"Seto. Sólo quiero ayudar a que te sientas mejor" – Dijo sinceramente. "Tómalos" – Le dijo al pasarle las gafas que encontró y se ponía las suyas.

"Perturbando mi tranquilidad era suficiente" – Respondió algo disgustado, pero de todas maneras cogió el objeto para ponérselos.

"Estarías más tranquilo disfrutando de la vista, si tan sólo me dejaras manejar"

"Olvídalo"

Al demonio con su tranquilidad. Lo primero que hizo fue pisar el acelerador hasta que los neumáticos sonaran, y tomó una ruta diferente de autopista. Si ya estaban ahí, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas de la noche anterior, pues entonces enfrentarían a cualquiera que intentara detenerlos. Sería una tontería que siguiera preocupándose por situaciones, que ahora o en el futuro, llegarían cuando menos lo esperaba.

La parte racional estaba sucumbiendo ante las exclamaciones de Mokuba que parecía disfrutar de las horas libres. Él no sería un adolescente, pero era lo suficiente joven para saber lo que se sentía, y no por nada había comprado una flota de autos deportivos sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad de velocidad. No era como el duelo de monstruos que aún seguía siendo parte de su vida, pero cubrían cierta parte como consecuencias de la edad… Tal vez si necesitaba aire libre para liberar ansiedad reprimida.

"¿Feliz?" – Preguntó irónico al disminuir la velocidad.

"¡Fue excelente! Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido" – Se rió al recostar más el asiento después que casi los lentes salieran volando a causa del viento.

"No te acostumbres. No deseo que lleguen documentos por infracciones de exceso de velocidad" – Dijo en una mirada acusadora.

"Siempre podemos ponerle una reflejo en la matrícula del auto, así el sistema de infracciones no podrá leerlo"

"¿Desde cuándo estás de acuerdo con la ilegalidad?" – Interrumpió de forma inquisidora por la respuesta.

"Es broma Seto. Aunque sería buena idea crearlo, ¿no te parece?"

No respondió para no hurgar más en aquel detalle que lo haría sospechar. Hasta ahora no había llegado ningún tipo de documento de infracciones a la mansión que pusiera en tela de juicio lo conversado. Así que ignorando el comentario, se detuvo en un espacio cerca del perímetro de la costa. No era algo personal, pero estaban en una zona alta de la autopista, el cual conectaba con otro desvío para adentrarse a la playa, donde aún no tenía interés de dirigirse, así que regresarían a la mansión por el anterior camino.

Hace años no era un punto de parada para muchas personas, ya que sólo era un desvío para dirigirse al mar, pero ahora muchas familias parecían tomar los últimos rayos de sol. Su vista se paseó por las áreas verdes que estaban a un lado de la autopista y trató de adivinar si podrían reconocerlos. Le era indiferente si alguien se atrevía a llamar su atención, pero prefería guardarse el mal sabor de boca de escuchar voces indeseadas.

"Vaya, se ha vuelto más concurrido que antes" – Dijo Mokuba mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, se ponía sobre los dos pies y descansaba los brazos en sobre la curvatura de la luna del auto.

"Si aún recuerdas que casi caes por el abismo" – Comentó en un bufido para evitar algún gesto de gracia, porque aún podía recordar ese día que su hermano planeaba aprender patineta como cualquier niño, pero no resultó.

"Hey. Si empezamos a recordar, podrías perder si empiezo a contar anécdotas bochornosas"

"No lo creo. Aún recuerdo que…"

"¡No te burles!" – Interrumpió al momento de taparse los oídos para evitarse la historia.

¿No parecía ser una buena reunión entre hermanos? Era como si en todo ese día hubieran recuperado lo no conversado hace muchos meses. No había barreras, ni mucho menos paredes que evitaran la confianza que si lo había con terceras personas.

"Espero que después de esto me dejes conducir"

"Ni lo sueñes"

Mokuba se quejó nuevamente ante la negativa de su hermano. Le había tomado mucho tiempo pulir sus habilidades con el volante para que ahora le negaran a conducir. Tal vez si era muy rápido, pero ahí estaba la diversión. En un bufido que mostraba la molestia pasajera, observó por encima de la luna los grandes árboles que adornaban el camino revestido en piedra. Por lo menos algo rústico en medio de la modernidad de la ciudad. Podía ver padres, niños y jóvenes haciendo miles de actividades en aquella zona. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención una muchacha de cabello largo que estaba frente a un gran objeto que descansaba sobre la hierba. Aunque estaba un poco lejos, pudo identificar que se trataba de un lienzo, y lo más extraño de todo, es que la persona le parecía conocida. La había visto en algún lugar. Se tuvo que quitar las gafas oscuras para mejorar la visión.

"¿Sucede algo?

"Me parece conocer a alguien"

"Puedes saludarlo en otra ocasión"

"Creo que es Serenity" – Dijo entusiasmado. "Me gusta su arte"

"¿Quién?

"¡Ya regreso!" – Exclamó en una sonrisa al saltar por encima de la puerta del auto y salir corriendo hacia donde la reconoció.

No le dio tiempo necesario para detenerlo, porque ya estaba a varios metros de distancia. Seguramente sería alguien de su grupo desconocido de amigos, porque el nombre no le sonaba familiar. Esperó por unos minutos mientras apretaba el botón junto a la pantalla. En segundos, el mecanismo del auto empezó su trabajo para colocar el techo nuevamente y darle oscuridad de necesaria. Algo ansioso, volteó la mirada hacia donde se fue anteriormente y pudo notarlo a lo lejos, en compañía de lo que parecía una muchacha más baja que él, un objeto rectangular que parecía un lienzo, y una silueta extraña de algo blanquecino que le hacía recordar algo. ¿Era un dragón?

Algo andaba mal. Mirando a otra parte, tuvo que quitarse las gafas que había olvidado que aún llevaba puestas, y con la vista más nítida, giró la cabeza en la misma dirección. Estaba Mokuba, la muchacha desconocida, y el lienzo. Nada extra que pareciera la silueta que había reconocido la primera vez… Maldijo entre dientes al pensar que se trataba del cansancio, que lo hacía ver cosas que no eran. Se cogió la sien en una ligera molestia que lo hizo arrugar la frente.

En un suspiro de frustración, y sintiendo que debía hacer algo, de un tirón sacó la llave y salió del auto. Al cerrar la puerta los cerrojos se pusieron instantáneamente. Sin saber porque lo hacía, se movió desde su posición en dirección a Mokuba. Si se tardaba tanto, debía saber con quien hablaba tan animadamente. No podía ser Hawkins porque estaba seguro que era rubia, así que no tendría tanta suerte de cruzarse con ella. Si hubiera dicho el apellido, podría relacionarlo fácilmente, pero no era el caso.

Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de supuesta simpatía que querían hacerle las personas a su alrededor, caminó a paso seguro y ágil para evitar que se animaran a hablarle. Su vista estaba concentrada en la persona desconocida que terminaba en su camino. Parecía muy feliz en contestarle a Mokuba. Era de una estatura menor, cabello largo entre rojizo y castaño, de menuda contextura y proporciones regulares… ¿Qué le pasaba? sólo faltaba que empezara a adivinar qué tipo de sangre tenía o cavilaciones con respecto a su edad. En ese momento si sería de alarma. No quería arriesgarse a pensar en algo semejante.

No era asunto suyo después de todo.

"¡Seto!" – Exclamó Mokuba al hacerle una seña cuando notó la cercanía.

"¿Planeabas demorarte tanto?" – Se limitó a preguntar al acercarse finalmente. Notó como la muchacha bajaba la vista al suelo. Nerviosa supuso.

"Estaba por regresar" – Se defendió. "Pero ya que te animas a venir" – Dijo ansioso sin saber si continuar o no. "Te presento a Serenity"

"Bu-Buenas tardes. Señor Kaiba" – Comenzó en una reverencia formal, aún pensando si eran las palabras adecuadas. Sabía que era mayor que ella, pero no tanto para llegar a ser tan viejo.

Fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Distintas sensaciones desde dos puntos de vista. Kaiba estaba más calmado porque tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar con quien hablaba Mokuba, y obviamente, irradiaba seguridad. En cambio, Serenity no sabía que más decir al no ser correspondido el saludo. Nunca en su vida pensó cruzarse en el camino de Seto Kaiba, y que mucho menos fuera en aquella situación.

"Debe tener… un apellido" – Dijo fríamente en una mirada que podría traspasar cualquier roca. ¿Pensaban que iba a responder con un _hola _acualquier desconocida?

"Cl-claro… soy Serenity…."

"¡Serenity Kawai!" – Interrumpió Mokuba antes que ocurriese una tragedia. "Conoce a una… compañera de estudios, y nos hicimos buenos amigos" – Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, aunque no estaba del todo errado.

"Mmmm bien" – Se limitó a responder al cruzarse de brazos, espero que Mokuba se moviera y se fueran de ese lugar.

"Serenity vino a pasear igual que nosotros" – Continuó animado. "Fue una suerte que la viera"

"Si… bueno, intentaba dibujar" – Respondió en una sonrisa al notar la presencia amigable del adolescente. Pero era una historia diferente con el hombre alto, ya que cada vez que juntaba la mirada con él, sentía que sus manos sudaban.

"Estudia arte" – Siguió de la misma forma al notar que Seto la miraba fijamente.

"¿Arte?" – Cuestionó pensativo al desviar los ojos por el lienzo que tenía unos trazos, pero no había nada más. "Yo no veo nada"

"Llegue hace unas horas… y estaba pensando aún que pintar" – Se alertó avergonzada al sentir por primera vez que le prestaba atención. "No pude comenzar a tiempo… es un poco difícil saber que poner cuando hay tantos lugares bonitos y personas… quiero decir… "

"Creo que es suficiente" – Interrumpió el mayor Kaiba al notar que no iban a ningún lado con la explicación.

"Lo siento…" – Dijo en un sonrojo al otra vez aquella indeseada ansiedad. "Me emocioné un poco".

"Serenity. ¿Irás sola a casa después de pintar?" – Preguntó Mokuba curioso. "Porque nosotros podríamos…"

"Mokuba" – Advirtió inmediatamente Seto al predecir qué se ofrecería a llevarla. Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

"No te preocupes…" – Dijo rápidamente. "Mi hermano vendrá a recogerme"

"Pero el peso del lienzo será mucho"

"Descuida, estaré bien" – Se excusó amablemente al sentir otra vez aquella mirada fría del mayor Kaiba. Como si no la dejara respirar. Toda la piel se erizara por su tan sola presencia.

"Ya escuchaste Mokuba" – Agregó rápidamente antes que cambiaran de parecer. "Aún tenemos mucho que hacer"

El menor Kaiba hizo una mueca de desagrado por el inconveniente. Era consiente que habían tomado el suficiente tiempo fuera y debían regresar a terminar lo pendiente. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más y disfrutar del aire fresco, en lugar de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Por lo menos, podía agradecer las buenas maneras de su hermano y evitarse insultos. En buena hora se le ocurrió no mencionar el apellido de Serenity, sino no hubiera podido controlarlo.

En el instante que afirmaba para poder irse y despedirse de la muchacha. Escucharon una voz masculina detrás de ellos. Sin entender que era lo que deseaba, porque parecía conocer a alguien del grupo, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Un hombre vestido de abrigo y pantalones negros, todo de manera formal. Usaba el cabello castaño y gafas negras.

"¿Interrumpo la reunión?"

"¿Ah? ¿Seto lo conoces?" – Fue el primero en preguntar.

"No" – Dijo entre dientes. Una de sus manos fue inmediatamente hacia el cuello, y un ademán desapercibido, apretó el imperceptible botón que había. Por algo es que había el logo KC en todos lados.

"Siento presentarme así" – Habló el hombre en una reverencia burlesca. "Tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar con el señor Kaiba, y… con la señorita"

Serenity dio un paso atrás inconscientemente al notar que se referían a ella. Sus manos inmediatamente se sujetaron fuertemente a los dos lados de su chaqueta, apretando más así la tela en su cuerpo. Tenía un miedo indescriptible en esos momentos, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y llamó a su hermano mentalmente. Nadie podía saber lo que tenía en la espalda. Nadie.

"¿Quién es usted?" – Cuestionó Mokuba al notar la expresión de espanto de Serenity y preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba.

"No es necesario presentaciones" – Dijo el hombre en una sonrisa perversa. "Será lo único que verán… en este día"

El aire se formó de pronto a su alrededor. Tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con ambos brazos para evitar el viento. El fuerte sonido de aspas moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa se sentía en el ambiente. Al poder enfocar bien lo que pretendían hacer, notaron el helicóptero que salía por debajo del acantilado y se posicionaba en la parte superior. Los gritos de las personas que estaban en los alrededores no se dejaron esperar, trataban de huir lo más lejos posible de aquel aire incontenible, y corrían asustados como si en cualquier momento hubiera un ataque terrorista. Hombres vestidos también de abrigo y pantalones formales salieron desde algunos árboles, mientras amenazaban a las personas curiosas que quedaban.

Habían cometido un grave error al exponerse de esa manera.

"¿Alguno más que desea parte de Corporación Kaiba?" – Dijo Seto en voz alta hacia el hombre que parecía calmado por lo que sucedía. El aire molesto había quedado en segundo plano.

"Aún no lo sabemos" – Respondió en una sonrisa cínica.

"Cometen una… grave estupidez"

"Sólo cumplimos órdenes"

"Pues dile a tu superior, que invente una nueva forma de deshacerse de mí"

"Eso lo veremos señor Kaiba" – Respondió amenazadoramente al sacar un arma de la parte interna de su abrigo.

Las demás personas que venían con él, se pusieron en posición cercana al perímetro, tratando de encerrar en un círculo a los que se encontraban ahí. Mokuba fue quien se acercó a Serenity que se mantenía petrificada en su lugar.

"Creo que somos… quince en contra de tres"

"Celebra mientras puedas" - Dijo fríamente al mirar a su alrededor e identificar a los hombres que planeaban acercarse a ellos. No parecía que quisieran hacerles daño, y el helicóptero tenía intenciones de bajar a la superficie. ¿Planeaban secuéstralos? La gente no se cansaba.

"Lo haremos señor Kaiba"

"Mokuba. No se te ocurra arriesgarte" – Le dijo rápidamente al retroceder unos pasos.

"Seto. ¿Qué harás?" – Cuestionó en tono de preocupación.

"Sólo quédate ahí"

Tres hombres del grupo fueron los primeros en moverse hacia él. Uno de ellos reaccionó primero asestándole un golpe en el rostro muy confiado de hacerle daño, pero en un reflejo de defensa inmediato, pudo bloquear el golpe con su antebrazo. ¡Diablos! La próxima clase que tomara ya no serían de conducción, esta vez, elegiría _Kendo_ o _Boxeo_, porque si la situación seguía ameritando que lo secuestraran o algo parecido, lo iba a necesitar.

Un segundo y tercer hombre llegaron ante él con intenciones de cogerlo de ambos brazos para inmovilizarlo, porque claramente otro golpe no funcionaría. A tiempo logró hacerse un espacio hacia un lado para evitar que lo apresaran, pero no le dio mucho tiempo e inmediatamente sintió un puño rozar cerca de su mejilla, lo cual lo hizo retroceder. Muy cerca de maldecir por haber dejado una abertura tan evidente, apostó por lanzar su puño en contra del. Fue un golpe fuerte en la quijada que lo mandó al suelo. No pudo respirar al instante que el tercero arremetía en contra de él. A duras penas pudo evadir el supuesto ataque. Usó uno de sus codos para golpear al hombre en la espalda y que terminó adolorido sobre la hierba.

Fue cuando se escuchó un disparo.

Mokuba gritó el nombre de Seto porque no vio venir que el hombre disparara tan cerca. Había seguido cada movimiento de su hermano contra los tres hombres, pero apretó ambos puños al notar que no podía intervenir. Hubiera causado más problemas de los que ya tenían.

Serenity por su parte ahogó un grito, y se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar emitir sonido alguno. Suficiente con el rostro de Mokuba a su lado para saber que sería peor si exclamaba. Sintió bajar las lágrimas por ambas mejillas ante el pensamiento que estuvieran lastimando a la familia Kaiba por su culpa. Ella también fue incluida en el paquete de secuestro que querían cometer.

Comenzó a sentir una molestia en la espalda, que la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

"¡Seto!"

"Estoy bien" – Pronunció en un gesto para que no avanzara.

Apareció un profundo hoyo en el césped producto de la bala que cayó literalmente a sus pies. Irónicamente.

"Vaya, Señor Kaiba. No esperábamos menos de usted" – Dijo el hombre en una risa maquiavélica. "Pero debemos acelerar el proceso"

"Opino lo mismo" – Dijo al repasar la dorsal de la mano por su quijada. Sintió un ligero raspón seguramente del golpe anterior. Nada que no se borrara en un día.

"Veo que está muy confiado"

"Hablaremos cuando te haga visitas a la prisión"

"Me dijeron que lo llevara vivo, pero no herido… así que creo que esto ayudará"

Vio claramente como el hombre preparaba el arma. Su cerebro pensaba a mil por hora descifrando donde iría a parar el siguiente disparo. En alguna parte de su mente pedía que fuera hacia él y que se olvidara de la persona que estaban atrás suyo. Sin embargo, como la vida no era justa en ocasiones, notó como el arma que apuntaba al frente se iba ligeramente unos milímetros a su costado. Estaba apuntando hacia Mokuba.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, no quedó registrado en ninguna mente consiente que seguía el arma del hombre, en lugar de prestar atención a su alrededor. Serenity fue la primera en correr siguiendo el mandato de su mente, que le pedía a gritos avanzar. Aunque fue detenida por uno de sus brazos por Mokuba, sus ojos conectaron con de él por un segundo. El segundo que fue suficiente para que la soltara, en una interpretación sobrenatural.

Ella tenía que protegerlo.

El viento se arremolinó entre ambos una vez más. Tanto así que Seto tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo ante la fuerza cegadora. Había perdido de vista del hombre que lo amenazaba, y estaba seguro que lo vio apretar el gatillo del arma. Pero ahí había alguien más… una figura de una mujer pequeña estaba frente a él, mejor dicho de espaldas a él, con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados. Pudo notar el cabello rojizo que se levantaba en el aire… ¿Se había interpuesto?

"¿Se encuentra bien señor Kaiba?" – Salió de entre sus labios en un esfuerzo interno mientras mantenía su posición.

"¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó inconsciente al querer saber que la había movido a cometer desemejante imprudencia.

"No lo sé" – Dijo en lo que parecía un lloriqueo porque en verdad no sabía lo que sucedía.

"¡Kaiba!" – Se escuchó a la lejos en algún lugar de tanta luz.

Aunque sintió que la luz era molesta, su vista nunca la dejó. Era una sensación extraña pero no podía apartar la mirada ni por un segundo. Y en realidad, en buena hora no lo hizo.

La luz comenzó a dispersarse. Claramente se pudo vislumbrar algo que estaba suspendido en el cielo, a varios metros del helicóptero que seguía buscando un método de como bajar a la superficie. Todos los presentes pudieron verlo. Los grandes brazos que terminaban en afiladas garras, las alas extendidas en todo su tamaño en pleno vuelo, la fauces abierta que dejaban escapar una especie de vapor, ojos azules muy grandes.

Si alguien estaba jugando el duelo de monstruos en cerca de ahí, tuvieron que robarle el dragón blanco de ojos azules a Seto Kaiba, porque él las poseía todas.

"¿Qué demonios… es lo que sucede?" – Escapó de su boca al no creer lo que estaba en el cielo.

"¡Kaiba!" – Exclamó el hombre de cabellos castaños al dar unos pasos débiles. Ya no tenía el arma entre las manos, y estaba magullado al igual que los demás hombres. "Guarda tu maldita carta. ¿Qué has creado ahora?"

"Nada que te importe" – Dijo sin negar ni afirmar, porque sería una muy mala idea el dar a conocer que no tenía la más remota idea de que sucedía.

"¡Pagarás por esto!" – Exclamó el hombre cambiar de dirección y dirigirse a sus demás hombres. "Necesito a esa mujer y a Kaiba vivos. ¡Escucharon!" – Ordenó al hacer un gesto con la mano en sentido de autoridad para que los hombres dejaran de sentir miedo contra el dragón que seguía inmóvil.

"Si señor" – Afirmaron en un grito al acercarse cada uno con sus armas de manera amenazante.

Kaiba avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a centímetros de Serenity que había dejado su posición de brazos abiertos, para posicionarlas otra vez en su chaqueta. No tenían tiempo para hacerle preguntas de lo sucedido porque sino hacían algo, terminarían en donde el enemigo quería. Ignoraría la relación que existiera entre esa muchacha y el dragón que apareció en el cielo, porque no tenía otra explicación válida. No había ningún tipo de juego en ese momento, y él poseía las cartas a buen recaudo. No había nadie más.

"Me tiene sin cuidado lo que haces" – Comenzó en voz autoritaria. "Pero si tienes el control sobre el dragón, será mejor que lances un ataque"

"No puedo…" – Musitó débilmente al voltear hacia él aún con lágrimas que resbalaban por ambas mejillas.

"Si no deseas morir. Será mejor que lo hagas" – Señaló hastiado al notar varias armas que apuntaban hacia ellos.

"No lo sé… no lo sé" – Dijo en un lloriqueo al caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, mientras cubría el rostro con las manos. "No sé qué debo hacer"

"¡Maldita sea! Deja de llorar y utiliza _'Rayo Blanco'_"

"Rayo… blanco" – Profirió de forma escéptica al no saber que más hacer.

Bastaron aquellas palabras para que el dragón agitara las alas y levantara el suficiente viento para impedir que los hombres se acercaran. Tenía que registrar cada movimiento para saber qué era lo que ocurría. El dragón se movía y juntaba energía en su fauces para hacer el ataque… no estaba seguro si fue por lo que él dijo, o por lo que la muchacha pronunció.

El ataque salió despedido del dragón en segundos para dirigirse directamente hacia la cantidad de hombres, que no pudieron salir huyendo. El ataque fue una luz blanca que siguió un patrón de camino, abriéndose paso entre plantas y demás árboles quebrados. Estos se alzaron en el ambiente como si se tratara de otoño. La luz siguió su curso hasta una parte del cielo que hizo tambalear al helicóptero que inútilmente se alejaba a toda prisa. Fuego proveniente de las hélices, hicieron que cambiara de curso y se precipitara hacia el mar en maniobras sobrehumanas.

"¡Seto! ¡Serenity!" – Exclamo Mokuba al acercarse a ellos.

A causa del polvo producto del ataque, Seto tuvo que protegerse el rostro con uno de los brazos. Ahora que la humareda parecía dispersarse poco a poco, pudo ver como los daños hablaban por sí solos. Había una extensa franja de tierra en medio de las áreas verdes, formando una división. Los hombres que los habían amenazado, yacían inconscientes por diferentes partes, y seguramente el helicóptero había terminado varado en medio del mar.

Se sorprendió por lo acontecido. ¿Se trataba de un sueño? ¿De una pesadilla de mal gusto? Sabía muy bien que en el juego de sombras pasado, pudieron hacer que los jugadores sintieran el daño de los ataques con sus trucos de mal gusto, pero ni por mucha tecnología que usara; mientras no hubiera los dispositivos para dar vida a las cartas en el juego, un holograma no podía hacer ese tipo de daño fuera del juego… Nunca había sucedido algo así.

"¿Q-Qué… pasó?" – Preguntó Mokuba al llegar junto a ellos.

"Es lo que quisiera saber" – Pronunció seriamente al ordenar sus cabellos por la frente. Cualquier tontería que estuviera sucediendo, lo quería conocer.

"Serenity… su cabello… está" – Comenzó Mokuba al señalarle hacia la muchacha que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

Serenity respiraba agitadamente. Los brazos estaban sujetos protectoramente alrededor de su cuerpo. Si los presentes no la hubiesen conocido, jurarían que ese era el color de su cabello. Dejó de ser ese color peculiar entre rojizo y castaño, para volverse en un tono diferente. Era completamente plateado. Los ojos Marrones se alzaron entre los dos hermanos que la veían con expresión de seriedad y sorpresa. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro, antes de caer inconsciente.

Ante aquella mirada, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, se acercó en fracción de segundos, antes que el cuerpo femenino cayera al suelo. Sus brazos terminaron sirviendo como apoyo a la muchacha que aún seguía respirando agitadamente. Era ligera como una pluma. Su rostro estaba pálido, y podía notar también ese cambio en el color de su cabello.

"¿Están llegando?" – Preguntó con objetivo de llamar la atención de su hermano, y evitando sentirse extraño al seguir en la misma posición, mientras aún sujetaba a la muchacha.

"Cerca…" – Limitó a decir antes de apuntar al cielo donde no había ya nada. "Seto… el… el dragón desapareció"

"No me esperaba que sucediera algo más extraño" – Comentó irónico al notar que nada más lo sorprendería.

"Creo que… iré a revisar" – Opinó algo ido al dar unos pasos en sentido contrario.

"Que busquen hasta el mínimo detalle de lo sucedido"

Después de la afirmación de su hermano, y con la orden dada, sus ojos azules viraron hacia la muchacha que seguía aún desmayada. Aunque evitó que cayera contra el césped, fue más un reflejo inconsciente, y se preguntaba que seguía haciendo en aquella posición. Repetía una y otra vez en su mente que él, no le debía nada. No había necesitado ayuda. No tuvo porqué interferir en sus asuntos, y más si tenían que ver con su seguridad o la compañía. Algo se le hubiera ocurrido para afrontar a los hombres que tenían como objetivo secuestrarlo… no le debía nada.

Escuchó claramente que mencionaban el interés por la muchacha, así que era claro que no era el único al que buscaban. Necesitaba saber qué relación coexistía con el dragón blanco de ojos azules. La única manera más rápida sería interrogándola hasta que le dijera toda la verdad. No podía dejar impune que alguien anduviera libre usando el poder de su carta. Eran todas suyas.

**-Continuará-**

**N/A: **Al fin un nuevo capítulo. Si bien habrá algunos puntos que parecerán que están demás, es porque todo debe seguir un proceso para que sucedan las cosas. Además, que sabemos que los años pasan no por las puras, y eso quiere decir también que hay cuestione de la personalidad que van tomando otra forma. Quería mostrar algo de la relación de hermanos también :D. Por otro lado, soy fan del silentshipping, y deseo agregar más fanfiction en español. Espero contar con su apoyo y hagan click al botón de abajo en Review :D

Gracias por leer.


End file.
